The Changes Of A Dragon Slayer
by xxJcc161xx
Summary: Theirs a side to Dragon Slayers that only few know about; It's their emotional attachment to the one they love. They act like dragons; dominate, possessive and jealous with other men who have their 'mates' affection. For Sting, it's hard to love and hate someone so badly and Natsu, well they all knew Natsu loved Lucy before he did. But will their dragon side, push the girls away?
1. Prologue

**Please forgive me, I haven't been writing long. **

**StingxTamera(OC) and NatsuxLucy with hints GrayxJuvia, RomeoxWendy, ElfmanxEvergreen and JellalxErza. **

**This is the prologue and section of a chapter later on ahead. **

**Please, R&R. I want to approve as much as I can.**

**Enjoy.**

_Tamera watched in fear, the creature in front of her was too strong and too quick._

_Natsu is only a few meters in front, he lay with Lucy next to him. Both were barely able to stay conscious._

_He was telling her to stay awake, that he would get them out this somehow. That was Natsu, always confident._

_At Tamera's side, sat Sting he could barely stay conscious either. The only thing that kept him awake was the need to protect the girl next to him._

_Maybe they had a chance to defeat it if they were together and hadn't been split up previously?_

_Where were they, are they safe? She hoped so, she didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone so dear to her again._

_Then she knew exactly what she could do save everyone._

_"Sting… I'm glad that I got to know you." Tamera said as she stood, determination plastered on her face. Her knees almost gave out but she refused to give up. She began to slowly limp her way over to the creature. She knew one spell that would end this all and it has only one simple price; her life. To protect the ones she loves she wouldn't even hesitate._

_Sting didn't hear her right, did he? He badly wanted to pretend that she didn't say that, in this situation meant she was about to do something stupid._

_"N-no, stay back…Tamera!" Sting yelled out after her. She could hear the fear in his voice._

_"Natsu-san stop her!" Sting stood but fell down again, he was too weak. He started to crawl but he had no hope to catch up to her._

_"Tamera, run." The voice was Lucy. Tamera looked at her, her eyes pleading for her to run away. Tamera refused._

_"Tamera, you have to run. It's too strong. I can do this, I can fight it myself. Take Lucy with you and run!" Tamera shook her head._

_"I won't runaway Natsu, you both can't even stand and besides you're someone I wish to protect."_

_"B-but?!" What now? Natsu felt so weak and so useless._

_"I can do this; you take Lucy and Sting and find everyone. Do me a favor though… Keep Sting outta trouble. You know how he can be… oh and one more thing, make sure everyone knows that they are my precious Nakama and that I will always love them…" She showed them one last smile before continuing forward._

_Tamera straightened her walk, making herself looking fearless when really she was frightened._

_Then they all watched as her last remaining magical power surrounded her body in a wall of wind. Lucy looked at Natsu crying, Natsu covered Lucy's eyes from the scene with his arms, Lucy couldn't watch this and he wasn't going to allow it. Natsu would have then let the tears fall himself but for sake of the hysterical girl in his arms, he held them back. He could no longer watch either and when he turned around he expected to see Sting, but he couldn't._

_Tamera chanted the spells' chant and as she finished a bright blinding light surrounded the field. Sting had ran directly into the light straight after her, too afraid to lose her._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Please R&R!**_

"Ice Princess!" The Infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail called Natsu Dragneel yelled out at the top of his lungs

"Flame Spewer!" Retorted his friend like rival Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Maker and also a member of Fairy Tail. They had started a fight over no apparent reason, this was too normal. No one bothers to even watch anymore.

Just like every other day, today started the same as any other day; everyone was having one of their 'lazy' days and sat waiting on Mirajane and Kinanna to serve them their orders instead of going on jobs.

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, with the exception of Lucy; Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial mage, whom wasn't in any mood to tolerate any kind of annoyance and Natsu and Gray were almost on the verge of being violently kicked out the guild, especially Natsu. She'd make sure he would get twice the hurt if he kept going.

She sat on a bar stool silently with an orange juice, the whole guild could feel the thick purple aura surrounding the blonde girl. Everyone around whispered and asked whom was going to be brave and ask what was wrong.

Why was she so annoyed?

Because none other than that 'Pink Haired Idiot' as Lucy calls him, woke her up at the break of dawn this morning. He had snuck into her apartment by breaking through the window.

He thought he was being quiet but he really wasn't, unfortunately Lucy doesn't think that will be anything that Natsu could _ever _do.

He raided her fridge, taking everything sweet or meaty from it, after all, this house was like his second home.

Then he decided he was somewhat lonely without Happy so he thought waking up Lucy would totally be a good idea. He called her name but she only groaned and rolled over.

That's when Lucy could feel him close, a little too close for comfort. When she finally opened her eyes, she found a familiar face close and a strong body leaning over her while shaking her shoulder.

Leaving Lucy's heart to flutter, but when she realized the time, she squealed, she shoved him away and stood up after him.

She scolded him but he ignored it and used his chance to steal her bed. Within minutes he had fallen dead asleep, and as much as Lucy yelled at him, he would not wake. She even tried pulling him off the bed, but he just wouldn't budge.

That left the couch for the rest of the morning… she didn't get any sleep after that.

And that sums up why she's so annoyed.

"Um Lucy-san, are you okay?" Lucy looked up to meet blue eyes that belonged to Mirajane's little sister, Take Over Mage Lisanna. The girl who 'died' some years ago but then it turned out she was just transported to Edolas; a parallel world similar to Earthland.

Thanks to 'Anima' she was able to return home.

"Oh Lisanna, It's nothing really."

"Tsk Lucy-san I might not have known _you_ very long but I can tell that you're upset. You're freaking people out." Lucy turned around to see everyone towards the back of the guild, staring intently at her. Except Gray and Natsu who were in the middle still yelling pointless insults.

Lucy sighed and decided to confess her reason.

...

Lisanna started giggling. "Sorry Lucy, but that's so Natsu!"

Something tugged in her chest as she heard those words. Lisanna is after all Natsu's childhood friend and obviously Natsu's closest friend that isn't Happy.

"W-what do you mean, has he done it to you?" She just had to know. Lisanna gaped, "Oh heavens no! It's just… No never mind. He'd kill me if I told you. Sorry" She replied bowing in apology.

"Lisanna, that's not fair!" Lucy whined; the conversation just got a thousand times more interesting.

Lisanna smiled, "Don't be so harsh on him, he means well"

"Yeah…" Lucy replied only half believing her.

"Oi Lucy who do you believe, me or him?" Gray asked. No one including Lucy, who had no clue what they were even fighting about. Lucy turned her head to look at them. "I'll turn you too ash!" Natsu shouted. Lucy could then see Natsu having Gray in a headlock. Gray just bored, he wasn't even struggling.

"Natsu, Gray… Shut up, I am not in the mood!" That had Gray and Natsu gaping and shaking in fear. Natsu had let go of Gray and they stood there too afraid to move. Just the expression was scary enough, not to mention her tone. It was even worse than that whole incident with Loke whom annoyed her and then lashed out at Natsu and Gray because they asked who won their intense pillow fight. Somehow in the pillow fight they both ended up in bandages.

"Huh, why's that?" The Idiot Dragon Slayer asked. Gray sweat dropped and took a few steps back when he looked at her expression. It got scarier. She must have been learning from the scariest mage of Fairy Tail; Erza Scarlet 'Titania' of Fairy Tail.

After fast footsteps and a few loud squeals from Natsu, Lucy had hauled Natsu out by his scarf and then 'Lucy kicked' him outside.

Lucy walked back to her spot and acted as if nothing happened.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, except Lisanna who sweat dropped.  
"Lucy… What did I just say?" She said aloud to herself.

Mira giggled from behind the bar drying off a cup.

"You too Mira-Nee?"

"Well it's their own special 'bond' I guess. If they aren't arguing or Lucy isn't scolding him, we know something must be wrong."

"Yeah… I gathered that." Lisanna smiled.

Outside the guild hall stood an unfamiliar face. Her name is Tamera Yuki, a girl skilled in the art of Wind Manipulation, she can control the wind around her to move through the air and fight. She has just turned 16 and now she wanted to chase her dream and that's join the most rowdy guild in all of Fiore; Fairy Tail.

"Ow, why must Lucy be so mean to me?" The girl turned her head to see a boy with salmon coloured hair, a scaly scarf, a one sleeved black shirt and baggy white pants. She knew who he was as soon as she saw him; The Salamander. He was hunched over patting his lower back with a pout. She almost squealed in delight. She had always wanted to meet him. But he seemed so different; she had only seen articles about him destroying things. He was like a demon, she had heard. This time, it looked kind of pathetic in a way, but cute and like that destroying things had come back and bit him in the butt.

The boy sniffed the air around him and then looked straight at the source of the unfamiliar scent.

He could see a rather short, light blue eyed girl. He thought that she must have been the same age as Wendy since she wouldn't be much taller.

She's wearing a hot pink tank top that had been diagonally cut to show her stomach, a tight mini skirt with a thick baby pink belt that has a bow attached to her hip and an aqua head band that stood out bright against her long, black hair.

Natsu was very confused, she reminded him of Wendy in height, but she dresses older, like Lucy does. _Just how old is this girl?_ He thought.

"Huh, who are you?" Natsu asked.

He didn't use manners, but Tamera expected no less.

"I'm Tamera Yuki and um… I'd like to join Fairy Tail"

Natsu stood and smiled his signature smile.

"We're always accepting new recruits, come in and meet everyone!" Natsu said brightly.

"Uh okay!" Natsu ran back into the guild hall taking a rather overwhelmed wind mage behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Read&Review please!  
**

**(I forgot to mention before but this fanfic is set just after the 'Starry Sky Arc (Fillar Arc) and coincides with the Grand Magic Games Arc)  
**

"Macao, Gramps!" The Salamander boy called throughout the guild halls. Behind him a very nervous girl was behind him, Tamera certainly didn't like being stared at as she entered.

"Natsu what is it?" Macao stopped talking as he noticed a short dark haired girl behind him.

"Macao, this is Tamera. She's a new recruit."

"Um Natsu, I can talk myself you know…" She said.

"Ah sorry." He replied as he ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Hm we're always accepting, but Makarov isn't around so…"

"Huh where is he?" A new voice entered the conversation; Lucy Heartfillia. Natsu back peddled and decided to stand on the other side of Tamera which made Lucy grind her teeth and look upset.

"He went out, that's all I know." He replied.

"You're the other Master; you're meant to know these things-"

"L-Lucy, It's really you!" Tamera interrupted as she went to greet Lucy.

"Out of everyone, I always wanted to meet you the most!" She said grabbing her hands.

Lucy's mood had just turned from feeling pissed to bliss.

"H-huh, why's that?" She asked with a blush.

"You're really cool and pretty. I read a lot about you in Sorcerer Weekly! I'd love to have my own spirit friends"

"Macao… Accept her!" Lucy said with glee. To Lucy it would be nice to have someone in the guild who thought of her as an idol type figure.

"Hm well what's your name, age and magic?"

Tamera let go of Lucy's hands and turned to face Macao.

"My name is Tamera Yuki, I'm 16 and I can manipulate the wind around me, using it as a weapon to gliding through the air."

"G-gliding through the air?!" Natsu asked with glee.

"Y-yeah?" She wondered why he was so happy about that.

"You must teach me that magic!" He said.

"I…Uh…" Tamera stuttered, unsure of how to reply.

"Natsu, you have Happy to fly you places… Remember." Lucy remarked.

"Yeah but I can't always rely on him can I? He is not transportation." Natsu replied still hesitant on standing any closer to her.

"So we've been told." Lucy muttered in annoyance.

"Anyway… so your magic, is it like our very own Wendy?" Macao asked.

Tamera placed her index finger to chin as she thought of explaining their comparison.

"Hmm… only in the way of wind, I can control it. Not breathe it or simply create it."

Macoa smiled "Well you have my vote of course, but I'd like to run it by Makarov first. Okay?"

Tamera nodded with a thin smile.

"What's all the commotion?!" Tamera turned her head to find a man taller than Natsu, slightly more tanned, long black hair and with many piercings standing at the guild door. She recognized him; Gajeel Redfox, The Iron Dragon Slayer. He wore his usual dark grey, black and white attire, she'd seen only few photos of him (though he most likely didn't even know they were taken) and he was wearing that outfit every time.

"New recruit." Natsu replied.

Gajeel raised a metallic brow and looked her up and down, making her feel a little intimidated.

"Lu-chan!" Tamera then saw a smaller girl behind the man who had just entered the guild, she walked over to Lucy to greet her. "Levy" Lucy smiled. Tamera also knew of this girl; Levy Mcgarden the Sold Script Mage, known for her love for books and intelligence. Tamera had some of her qualities in common; both love books and the height but as for the intelligence, Tamera doubted she wouldn't even be close.

"Wait, why were you and Gajeel…?"

Lucy was suspicious; they had just entered the guild _together. _This is very rare.

Lucy stood shocked, "Lu-chan, don't get the wrong idea! Just coincidence we arrived the same time."

Levy defended.

"Uhuh" Lucy wasn't convinced, she smirked slyly. Levy turned her head away to avoid her seeing her pinkish cheeks and as she did she noticed the newbie.

"New recruit?" Levy asked.

Tamera smiled as she greeted her and filled in her questions that involved her name, magic and her interests.

"Tamera, the Master is out at meeting so he'll be a while…" Mirajane said from behind her.

Tamera definitely knew her, no explanation needed.

"Then, what will I do 'til then?" She asked thinking aloud.

"Just hang out here. I'm sure someone will introduce you and show you around." Mirajane smiled brightly and looked at the people next to her; the choice was Natsu, Gajeel, Levy or Lucy.

Tamera definitely thought that Natsu and Gajeel would be too awkward; she wanted Lucy or Levy to show her around.

Mirajane finally settled her gaze on Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped knowing what Mira was intending; Lucy was chosen by the 'demon' Mirajane Strauss. Lucy thought better to say no.

"I'll do it!" Lucy said kind of volunteering, she didn't mind or anything but she planned on going on home secretly to sleep.

"Lucy you don't have to, I mean if you're busy… I can get around on my own. Don't worry!" Tamera smiled enthusiastically. Somehow Lucy seemed unconvinced.

"Tamera, it's fine really. Now that I think about it I need more groceries since this 'idiot' practically ate everything out of my fridge anyway, so mind joining me?" While talking she shot a glare at Natsu when she referred to him eating her food, but Natsu didn't notice it that time.

"Um… Okay sure, I haven't really looked around since I got off the train." Tamera replied excitedly, walking around town with Lucy would be great. This town seemed a whole lot more interesting than her home town.

"That reminds me, where are you from?" Macao asked.

"A little town called Clover, East from here."

"Hm never heard of it." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah it's not very big and anything rarely happens." Tamera informed them; she expected them not to know it.

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" A loud squeaky voice echoed through the guild halls.

"Ah Happy!" Natsu said as he ran to greet his cat companion.

The blue cat hovered in the air with a frown on his face.

"Eh what's wrong Happy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You weren't at home when I woke up, I was worried!" Happy pouted after speaking.

"Oh I went to visit Lucy's. I couldn't sleep for some reason…"

"Hmm, well you should have woken me up or something."

"Sorry…"

Lucy giggled, she thought of the fact Natsu was like Happy's Father yet _he_ was the one being scolded.

Lucy finished her giggling and looked at their new recruit, she was staring at Happy wide eyed and she was very rigid. A flying cat is one thing, but a talking one is indeed quite out there, no wonder she was surprised.

"Happy, this is Tamera. If it's okay with Gramps, she's going to be one of us!" Natsu told his flying friend.

"Trust me Tamera, the talking flying cat is one of the normal things about this guild." Lucy told her as she shook her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Tamera… Oh hello! D-do you like fish? I like fish!" Happy said as he flew over to her.

"Um, I guess so?" This was the first time talking to a cat that flies and talks; it's a little overwhelming for her.  
"Really-" Happy began.

"Well now that you have met mostly everyone here, let's get going. You can meet Erza and rest when we get back, okay?" Lucy cut in to save her from Happy's odd questions.  
"Yeah, sure." Feeling relieved Tamera followed behind Lucy as they exited the guild halls.

...

Two men stood atop of a hill in Magnolia, the hill over looked Fairy Tail. The wind was strong and the grass was flourished.

They were there for one reason; to cure their curiosity. They saw the whole scene; Natsu being violently tossed out and greeting the new girl.

"Well, it looks like it's the truth… They have returned" The boy with the dark hair said.

"Natsu-san I hope you're ready." The blonde one said with a sly smirk.

Finally after seven years, the show down he wanted with Fairy Tail's Salamander could begin real soon...

~  
**Sorry If this chapter seems some what boring, but it had to be done. :/**

**Next chapter, Sting and Tamera finally meet& some more NaLu of coarse. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this chapter took a while.  
I have been so busy -_-  
Also i don't know how quick the chapters will update from know on because school is back on in a few days, but i will update as soon as i can.  
Remember, ****_Reviews_**** please!  
I ****_must_**** improve. **

**Enjoy~  
^^^^^^**

The sun is high and warm, Lucy and Tamera had begun shopping for groceries and it was almost time to go back, they just had one more stop; Lucy's apartment.

Along the way Tamera saw many shops, people and apartments. Her town hadn't had much more than small houses and a shop.

"Magnolia isn't that exciting you know…" Lucy said as she watched Tamera explore her surroundings with glittering eyes.

Tamera who was walking slightly in front of her, turned around and walked backwards to reply to her. "It's just my home town is so small compared to this, I knew everyone well. I think it has fewer than twenty houses and only one shop that had everything we needed. I've been there my whole life. Recently I decided to follow my dream, so I left everything behind to join Fairy Tail. This town is amazing Lucy, you don't understand…"

Lucy smiled at her new friend. Some part of her reminded her of herself; leaving your home and everything you know to join Fairy Tail. It was something they both had in common.

"Well no I don't, I lived somewhere huge and I've been here a while…so I'm used to it."

Both girls were so deep in their conversation they hadn't been watching where they were looking and when Tamera turned around, she smacked into something warm and firm. She fell backwards and landed on her butt with a thump, dropping her bag of groceries she was holding for Lucy in the process.

Tamera looked up patting her sore rear and saw the thing she bumped into.

The 'thing' was actually a boy, an attractive one too; his hair blonde and stuck up weirdly and he has a scar over his right brow.

He's wearing a dark tan mid-riff shirt, a dark blue vest with light tan fur around the edges and he has dark blue gloves that almost reach his elbows. His trousers are a light brown in the middle and black on the side to match his same colored boots. He stared down at Tamera with piercing blue eyes; he seemed annoyed with her.

He looked slightly older than her, maybe two or three years apart?

She knew his type by looking at him; he was one of those 'bad boys' that _all _girls fall for, even when they know he would only hurt them.

But his attractiveness made her face feel warm and she didn't realize she was slightly blushing.

"Tamera, are you okay?!" Lucy asked rushing too her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied while standing and dusting herself off.

He had a surprised look about him but when he noticed Tamera and Lucy were looking at him, his expression went serious.

"Oi watch where you walk." He told her.

Tamera scoffed and picked up the grocery bags.

He simply raised a blonde brow and walked around her cussing and when Tamera turned to look behind her, he had disappeared into the crowd.

"Well that was weird…" Lucy said.  
"Yeah… What a rude guy. A real gentleman helps the girl up and picks the stuff she drops for her!" Tamera replied, obviously annoyed.

Lucy figured they were the type of men she grew up with. Lucy also doubted none of the men in Fairy Tail would do that either, with the exception of Loke who would use it as a pick up line.  
"We should get going…" Lucy told her.  
She nodded in reply and followed Lucy back to the guild.

...

"Man where have they gotten too?" The Light Dragon Slayer named Sting Eucliffe muttered in annoyance.  
He was currently looking for his friends in the Market Place of Magnolia whom he had accidentally separated with previously.

He lost them roughly an hour ago when he had bumped into that girl. It annoyed him that happened, but he couldn't bring himself to blame her fully and for reasons he didn't understand.

_Who was that girl?_ _Why was she with a member of Fairy Tail?_ He couldn't see a guild mark. She could have had one under her clothes.  
An impure thought had popped into his mind about her revealing her guild mark but almost as he thought it, he had shaken it away.

"Sting!" Stunned, he turned around to find the Dark Dragon Slayer; Rouge Cheney across the street had been looking for him too.

"Where's Fro and Lector?" He asked. Rouge only replied with a shrug.

"Dammit! Where could've those damn cats had gotten too?" The cat's they are looking for are both Sting and Rouge's exceeds that they treasured greatly.

These boys needed to hurry and find the cats and back to get back to their guild; Sabertooth.

They have a tough master and he expects them back within the hour.

"Let's not separate, hard enough to find you the first time." Rouge told his friend.

Sting only nodded.

Eventually after that they had found their cats; they were being hugged to death by a couple of young girls who found them cute. The poor things looked blue.

"We should hurry, Master is expecting us." Rouge stated.

The others agreed and ran back to the train station as fast as they could.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Lucy stated as both girls entered. After that accidental encounter they had gone to Lucy's to drop off her replacement food she bought.

"Yo… Lucy, Tamera!" They were greeted by a usual over excited Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." Tamera waved with a smile but Lucy only ignored him.

"Lucy, are you still mad?" He asked her while looking at her.

Lucy sighed and looked to the floor. "N-no Natsu." She said walking passed him.

"Lucy doesn't seem…" Tamera stopped mid-sentence; she didn't know her well so she wasn't the one to judge whether Lucy was mad at him or not.

"She shouldn't be mad about this morning still; something else must be bothering her… And I intend to find out!" Natsu said marching away to follow his favorite Nakama.

Tamera found Mirajane behind the bar, she smiled as she approached.

"Ah you're back, Makarov has returned and he told me to tell you to visit him in the backroom. Come on, I'll go with you… Wait, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy seems down, she walked away and Natsu followed intended to find out."

"I see, well this way." She said with a grin making her way from the bar to the back room.

"Did you see the Market Place?" Mira asked curiously.

Tamera nodded.

"I did! But it was a little over whelming 'cause I'm not used too big places." She told the white haired bar maid.

"Well then I'm sure you will get used to it." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tamera replied.

After passing watchful eyes to the back of the guild hall, they came across a door and when Mirajane opened it they could see both Masters Makarov and Macao.

They both smiled as they entered.

_That has to be a good thing, right?_ Tamera thought. She wanted this so much.

Tamera didn't want to be turned down; she had _nothing_ to go back to.

Makarov asked Tamera the same questions as Macao, after several minutes that seems like hours to Tamera, he had decided.

"Tamera Yuki, welcome to Fairy Tail and to your new family."


	5. Chapter 4

**Some NaLu-ness towards the end :D **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Was she hearing right?  
Maybe she bumped her head when she accidentally walked into that guy?

Tamera had just been accepted in Fairy Tail, somehow she expected them to turn her down…  
"Have you worked out a place to stay?" Mirajane asked from behind her. It took Tamera a second to digest their words.

"Um… well I didn't expect to be accepted straight away so I thought I would stay at a hotel."  
"Is that where you all your things are?" Mirajane asked and Tamera only nodded her head.

"You'll be staying at Fairy Hills then. Mira, get a few of the brats to accompany her." Mirajane smiled and tapped Tamera on the shoulder gesturing for Tamera to leave.

When she stepped through the door she found a red head girl wearing armor; Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Titania.  
"You must be Tamera Yuki, the new recruit?"  
"Yeap, that's me." She replied.

Before she could reply she heard the familiar voice of the Salamander running around and when she peered over to see the commotion she had found a raven hair boy facing away from her and he was naked. It took her a second to realize she was looking at a guys butt. She gasped and covered her face innocently.

When Erza noticed this, she then turned on her heel and started yelling her usual threats, that caused Natsu to run and hide and Gray to put some clothes on.  
"Gray! Don't be rude, come and meet the new recruit." Erza ordered him.

He was there in a heartbeat because he wasn't gain enough to stand up to the 'scariest' mage of Fairy Tail.  
"H-hi, I'm Gray" He said picking his words carefully. He didn't need to say his name, she knew him from the magazines.  
"Hey, my name is Tamera. Nice to meet you" Tamera held her hand out indicating for him to shake it. He seemed surprised by this gesture and he seemed hesitant but he shook it.  
Of course within seconds she could sense a dark aura and someone glaring at her. Tamera let go of his hand and shivered.  
Gray sighed "Juvia, come out and meet Tamera" He said looking towards the doors to outside.

"Gray-sama and the new girl!?" Like usual, Juvia was coming up with different scenarios involving Gray and Tamera in her head.  
"That…wouldn't happen Juvia." Gray tried telling her.  
"What-" Tamera was cut off by Juvia.  
"Love rival!" She said darkly.  
"Again…What?" Gray just shrugged and that didn't help her much.  
Mirajane leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"Don't mind Juvia, she is totally in love with Gray and can become a little possessive with him. Not that he realizes."  
"I see." _Best to settle this now _she thought.  
"Juvia, is it? It's okay. Gray _isn't_ my type" She actually didn't know Gray all that much, except that he's a little slow. But she wanted to make friends with this girl.  
"I don't know whether to be offended or not…" Gray replied.  
"No offense Gray" She replied quickly.  
"R-really?!"  
Tamera nodded.  
"Juvia is pleased that Tamera-san isn't interested in Gray-sama that way"  
Tamera smiled back at the blue haired girl. Juvia was the first person Tamera had seen that talks in third person. She wondered why she did that…

"So Juvia, what magic do you use?" Tamera asked trying to change the subject.  
"Juvia is a water mage, perfect for Gray-sama's Ice Maker magic." Juvia replied proudly. Even when the subject changes; it always bounces back to Gray in one way or another.  
"I see" She really didn't know much else to say.

"Alright someone needs to help her move her stuff into Fairy Hills, I'll be helping too- wait Tamera is there anything heavy amongst your stuff?"  
"No, I only bought necessities. I Thought I'd get more stuff after I earn some money."

"So we won't need anyone with muscle to help carry things… Lisanna, want to come with me to help her settle in?" Mirajane asked. The younger white haired mage nodded and smiled. "Sure, I'd be glad to too" Lisanna then skipped over to Tamera and linked her arm through her own. "Let's get going, shall we?" With Tamera's welcoming smile, Lisanna leaded her way out the guild halls with Mirajane following behind.

"Um Lisanna, I could be wrong since I don't know Lucy all that well but… Today she seemed somewhat down, especially when Natsu came to greet us when we came back?" Tamera had to ask someone, it was just like her; to worry for those she barely knows. "She'll be alright, just…"  
Lisanna didn't know how to respond with the right answer.  
"Let's just call it 'boy troubles'" Mirajane said from behind.  
"Oh really, who?" Curiosity is getting the better of her.  
"Natsu of course, they usually_ really_ get along well" Lisanna replied.

...

Tamera had settled right in within days. Her room was only a few rooms down from Levi's who offered too supply her with whatever books she wanted to read.

And now she entered the guild halls ready for her first mission with none other than Fairy Tail's strongest team; Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza.  
Some were unsure if that team would be best for her first mission but the whole team wanted her to join and she couldn't say no. Luckily Makarov didn't know because he'd been out all day, Lisanna was glad; she had heard that they usually destroyed the town they were supposed to help and if he found out he'd have a heart attack or something.

During those few days Lucy had forgotten her displeasing feelings towards Natsu and decided to just act normal.  
She had so far succeeded.  
...

The mission they picked is easy; run bandits out of a town.  
They all sat on train on the way there, Tamera was sitting next to Gray and Erza on one side Lucy, Happy and Natsu sat across from them  
"Um is Natsu okay?" Tamera asked worried.  
Natsu was currently slouched, looking very pale and dizzy.  
"He just doesn't do so well with transportation…" Lucy replied.  
"I will help you Natsu!" Erza said proudly as she leaned forward.  
Both Gray and Lucy flinched as they knew what she was about to do.

Tamera watched horrified as Erza quickly swung her right armoured fist back and then forwards, straight into Natsu's stomach causing Natsu to be knocked out instantly.  
Natsu fell backwards and ended up leaning too far on one side so Natsu was now leaning on Lucy, despite her displeasure.  
"He liiiiiiiiikes you! Happy teased.  
"Shut it you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled out with a pink face.  
She nudged his side, but he didn't budge. He just groaned and leaned further on Lucy.  
_He sure has a cute sleeping face_ Lucy thought letting him be.  
Everyone else smiled at Happy's teasing and Lucy's reaction.

….

The mission was easy and luckily Lucy and Tamera had prevented Natsu, Gray and Erza from destroying the _whole_ town completely. Tamera didn't do much, she was told to sit idly by Gray and watch the 'pro's' do their stuff. Every now and then if a bandit came her way, she would use the pressure of the wind around her to shove them towards one of the other members so they could finish them off.

She felt useless but it was indeed quite exciting to watch them all in action like that. She had even met two of Lucy's spirits; Taurus and Cancer. Tamera had thought they are very strange. The cow had stared at Tamera lovingly, but she ignored it and Lucy sent him away with disgust.

They had returned back to Fairy Tail late that afternoon and when they entered the guild, everyone fell silent; Makarov had something quite important to tell them…


	6. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is smaller than usual, i apologize D: **_

_**Reviews**__** would be appreciated! **_

* * *

Sting sat on one of the tables in the guild halls of Sabertooth.

Everyone around him were loud and causing somewhat of a ruckus like usual, but Sting hadn't even taken much notice.

He was so zoned out; he had so many thoughts running through his mind. He hadn't even realized his closest friend and exceed; Lector was calling his name. The red furred, feline friend of his sat at the table next to Sting, while saying his name multiple times.

"Sting-kun!" He repeated. His voice more stern and agitated from having to repeat his words.

"Huh." Sting mumbled, still looking at the wall he had been staring at for more than 20 minutes.

"Wow Sting- kun that wall must be a _very_ interesting wall, but I'm afraid I don't see its qualities…" Lector replied with a jaded expression and a shrug of the shoulders.

Sting finally snapped out of daze to glance at Lector.

"Ah finally Sting- kun has returned to Earthland!"

"Oh sorry Lector, I just… have a lot on my mind" Sting told him.

Lector raised one brow in thought and realized what it might be. "I bet you're excited for this year's Grand Magic Games?"

That was some of what was running through his mind, but something way more trivial kept popping up every now and then and it'd take all concentration away from him and he'd only think of _that_. And just then was _exactly_ one of those moments.

"Y-yeah that's it… I'm confident that this year, I will finally take on Natsu-san and win!" Sting stuttered, but hid as best as he could by acting his usual arrogant self.

In reality what was on his mind was that girl that walked into him while they were at Magnolia, you could say that he very confused about that considering he didn't even know her name.

Maybe it was the girls scent? He got a good whiff of it as she smacked straight into him.

Could it be the fact she was _very_ attractive? Then again so was the girl next to her. She hadn't crossed his mind like this other girl did.

She'd been on his mind for a week, you wouldn't think that a single glance of one girl couldn't give enough thoughts for that length of time, but she certainly did.

The thoughts were normal for a teenage boy, but being a Dragon Slayer makes their senses heightened.

That meant right now, these thoughts were almost _painful_.

He had to and wanted to properly meet this girl and accuse her of putting some kind of sick spell on him.

_Sick spell… Yeap that's gotta be it_ He said to himself mentally.

And now the blonde boy thought he had it all figured out but… did he?

…

Tamera and her new friends entered the guild hall.

Every member sitting around looked their way. Tamera felt uneasy from all the stairs.

The guild Master Makarov sat on the bar table lifting one eye as they entered.

"Brats, starting tomorrow everyone who went on Tenroujima will be starting their three month training for this year's Grand Magic Games… Tamera, you will train too. If circumstances change, we may just need your help." Everyone nodded in unison.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Yelled Natsu,as he raised a fist into the air.

"Grand Magic Games... You're entering?" Tamera asked. Everyone nodded.

"I guess you heard what we're ranked?" The sand mage named Max asked. She nodded.

"Now that I think about it, why did you join Fairy Tail if we're considered weak? Normal people would join the stronger guilds, like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus" Lucy asked next to her.  
"Well… I've known of Fairy Tail practically my whole life, you're well known in my home. I made a promise to someone that I'd live my dream and when… things changed at home, I decided to join Fairy Tail once everyone was back together. Luckily for me, you guys came back not long after everything back home got crazy." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. The way she said it, they all knew she was remembering painful memories as she spoke.

Everyone was curious, and they all looked at her with sympathetic expressions. But no one asked. They knew not too.

"Anyway… I'd be glad to help in any kind of way!" Tamera said with a smile, hoping to prevent the others from worrying.

Everyone stood a little stunned by her sudden change of mood but after a second they all smiled with her.

"Let's begin your training, at the beach" The Master announced.

Everyone nodded with a smile, excited for what was to come in three months' time.


	7. Chapter 6

_As you can tell I'm not very organized on days the chapters are released, so just bare with me as i update when i have time. ^-^_

_Some NaLu in this one, enjoy. _

_Please __**Review!**_

* * *

The sun was high and weather was warm, the perfect day for Fairy Tail to begin their training.

"Let's do this!" Natsu and Gray said in sync as they ran towards the beach, knocking Jet and Droy flying while wearing nothing but board shorts. The girls followed behind, just as eager. They all wore different coloured bikinis and Tamera felt a little uncomfortable wearing nothing but an aqua coloured two piece bikini, but in time she forget about her self-consciousness.

The sand felt warm against the soles of their feet and it took a bit to get used too, so far they had been enjoying themselves

Tamera stood confused as she watched Natsu and Gray have contest in absolutely everything, even sun tanning.

Tamera laughed as she noticed Juvia's love for a sun tanned Gray.

Before Lucy wanted to practice, she had a sudden urge for a well-deserved swim.

"Levy, Tamera. Join me in the water?" She asked approaching the girls. Lucy is wearing her usual white bikini. "Yeah, we could toss the blow up ball to each other" Levy suggested, wearing a cute white and red striped two piece bikini. "Okay. Sounds like fun." Tamera agreed.

The salty water felt cool against their warm skin, but every now and then the water unfortunately would turn into hot spring because Natsu was under the water using his Dragon Slayer magic, which was amazing considering how dense the water was at the bottom.

"Wow Natsu is so strong…" Tamera said allowed.

"He likes to think so." Lucy said tossing the blow up ball towards Tamera and she caught it without trouble.

"You haven't seen Erza, Luxus or Gildarts yet." Levy replied.

"Wow they must be so strong! I want to see them in action!" Tamera said sticking her tongue out and thumbs in the air.

Lucy giggled. "You will soon enough." Lucy then threw the ball towards Tamera, but she wasn't concentrating and the ball hit her stomach.

She fell back with a squeal from fright.

Both of the other girls had worried expressions. When they noticed she was just fine, they let out a giggle because Tamera now sat on her butt in water that was reaching her chest; she's pouting and has a pink face due to embarrassment.

Both Lucy and Levy made their way over after laughing at her child like appearance and extended one arm each to help her up, Tamera gladly accepted their offer.

"Wait a minute… Where's Gajeel and Pantherlilly?" Lucy asked curiously as they pulled Tamera up. Everyone else seemed okay to let everyone know where they were going to train, except for Gajeel and his exceed Pantherlilly.

"W-why are you looking at me, Lu- Chan?! Look I asked him where, he wouldn't tell me, so I offered to go along…"

Lucy smirked in response, causing Levy's face to turn bright red.

"It's not like that, Lu-chan. I swear!" Levy said splashing water towards her friend.

"I think your response tells me otherwise." Lucy said splashing water back towards the blue haired girl. Tamera watched as her two new friends teased each other.

Not long after that accident, they thought it would be best to get out of the water and train before Erza started throwing her weapons around and Gray started to freeze the water.

After everyone had done training and playing they stayed at the closest inn.

The girls stayed in one room and the boys stayed in the other.

Tamera found it cute that everyone wore matching blue yukata's.

The sun had gone down for a while now and the girls decided it would be the best time for a relaxing bath in one of the baths.

...

"Lucy!" Natsu called barging his way through the doors of the girl's room.

Why was he looking for Lucy?

Who knows, He didn't even know why; Lucy is his best friend and partner. To him, they do everything together. The fact they barely talked all day, made him feel somewhat lonely. And now he wasn't happy because his teammate was not answering his call and it annoyed him greatly.

"Erza! Juvia! Levy!" He called out his fellow female nakama in hopes they would tell him and none of them were replying.

As Natsu walked out he caught the scent of the very girl he was looking for.

On cue Gray, Jet and Droy both joined Natsu on the pathway to the baths wearing nothing but a towel to cover up their bottom half, just as Natsu was dressed or rather undressed.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded.

"We were trying to find you, Fire Breathe" Gray exclaimed. When Natsu gave him another confused look, Gray grinned.

"Okay we know where all the girls are." Jet replied for Gray.

"Even Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. They are taking a bath together" Droy nodded with a thin smile, making himself look like pervert.

"I promised I'd go 'check on them' along as long as you came with" Gray stated.

Natsu thought for moment about the consequences he'd suffer if the girls found out.

Erza would most likely beat him, multiple times but at least that would be over quickly. Lucy on the other hand would scold him for _ages_ and call him every name under the sun then ignore him. He didn't know which punishment was worst. But what the girls didn't know couldn't hurt anyone. Right?

"Alright" He agreed with a feral like grin. Gray seemed surprised for a second, but lately he noticed that Natsu had been maturating lately and Natsu had been noticing girls… well more like Lucy, like normal guys do.

So apart of him expected it. Gray of coarse would know, being like his brother since they were kids, but of course neither would admit it.

…

"Juvia, Tamera. Hurry up!" Lucy asked leaning against the rock wall from inside the bath.

"Juvia is embarrassed." Juvia said hiding.

"What she said." Tamera agreed while standing further away with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Why so embarrassed?" Lucy asked.

"The boys could…"_peep on us_, she was far too embarrassed to finish that sentence, luckily Lucy knew what she wanted to say.

"No they won't" Lucy said as convincingly as she could. Really she had no idea and she hoped they were back in there room or in the men's side of the baths.

After persuading a number of times both Tamera and Juvia entered the pools. They both felt their muscles relax and they were glad Lucy managed to convince them.

But they almost leaped out again when they noticed Happy _swimming_ with them.

Eventually it was forgotten that Happy is a male, and they thought that he was just a cat.

Along the side of the gate the four boys crept, Natsu was right up the front and Gray figured he was eager to only peep on one girl.

"Let's have a look, shall we…" He said smirking. He _really_ wanted to find Lucy and didn't even know why.

"Ah well… It's a promise after all." Gray muttered.

"That's not fair Natsu, don't get ahead of us…" Jet grumbled.

And Droy crawled slowly behind complaining that he had eaten too much.

"Look, the stars are beautiful" Lucy said allowed while looking towards the night sky.

On cue every girl looked up.

"I wonder if everyone is hard at work training right now." Erza asked with a smile.

"Maybe, their watching the stars, like us…" Wendy suggested.

"Everyone you know even though we're separated… we're always connected under the same sky. Always remember that." Tamera said allowed.

"Well with the exception with Edolas…" Lucy replied.

Everyone smiled, except Erza.

She could feel a suspicious aura coming from the gates; Erza threw three of her blades towards that area, putting all the girls on alert and thinking that the boys had really came to peep.

Of course Juvia denied the fact that Gray would _ever_ do that.

"Natsu and the others, I wouldn't mind… Let's call them… Why don't we get in together?" Erza suggested with a smile.

Tamera would have thought that was _totally _weird but luckily Lucy had informed her a while back about the fact they used to share baths together as kids. She found that _so_ cute.

"No way!" Lucy yelled out.

"Absolutely not!" Tamera agreed.

"Lucy lied Tamera" Juvia stated pointlessly.

On the other side of the gates sat four slouching boys that were _very_ sore.

"I thought I was going to die…" Natsu mumbled.

"I shouldn't have gone with you…" Gray said.

"Weren't you pretty excited as well?" Jet said in disbelief.

Droy leaned against the gate and he just sobbed in pain.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy... -_-**

**Please** _**review.**_

* * *

The warmth of this morning's sun had effectively woken up both Lucy and Tamera.

Lucy sat up from her futon and scowled at the sudden heat that had woken her up. Lucy was still in a bad mood from the night before, finding their male friends in a daze beside the fence of the girls baths made Lucy very displeased. Lucy decided to ignore them as punishment, after Lucy's verbal abuse of course, Natsu literally thought his ears were going to bleed.

Of course Juvia failed at being mad within seconds. She had asked Gray if he was only there to look at her and no one else. Of course he denied everything about himself being there to look at the girls, he said he was only following the others. No one was really surprised by that at all. Any other answer and he'd be screwed.

Tamera knew that Natsu only had to pout and say sorry and Lucy would melt and forgive him anyway. She figured it was only in a matter of time before that happens, a few weeks and she can tell there is definitely a strong bond between the two.

Then again, she was slightly confused about the fact that Lisanna and Natsu being _so _close as kids. _Maybe they just lost their 'closeness' after what happened to her?_ She thought, she wanted to ask, but she figured it was nosy and probably rude since she doesn't know much yet.

Lisanna told her herself, Lisanna figured it was best so could avoid confusion.

She slightly envied Natsu for having his childhood's closest friend 'return from the dead'; she'd do anything to see hers again…

"Lucy-san, Tamera-san!" A voice broke Tamera out her thoughts and Lucy from her scowling.

They hadn't even noticed the other girls had already woken up.

The small voice belonged to Wendy, she appeared at the rooms door wearing her matching pink pyjamas and her blue hair a mess. You could tell she had only woken up not long before them.

"Erza-san wants you to hurry and eat, so we can begin training again." She informed them rubbing her eyes like a small child.

"Mhm." Lucy mumbled rising with a stretch, she's wearing pink, cotton like boxers and a white singlet. Her hair frizzed and messy aswell.

"We'll… get right to it." Tamera said standing moment, she was far from a morning person and it seemed too early for her, but disobeying Erza would definitely not be a good idea.

Both girls ate and dressed in their swimmers because they knew they would be back training at the beach, they ate quickly and joined the rest outside.

They found the others in a group waiting patiently for the girls to arrive. "Hey everyone." Lucy said smiling, her mood completely changed now.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu said, rushing to Lucy's side with a smile.

"Hey Natsu" She replied with a blank expression.

"A-are you still mad?" He asked stepping back a little. Lucy sighed but before she could answer him, Natsu spoke up once more. "Sorry Lucy" He said with a pout and a bow.

Lucy seemed stunned for a second, she blushed and smiled.

"It's okay… Natsu. You're just a semi pervert is all, like Gray!" She said with a snicker, knowing full well that it would annoy him.

"I aint like that stripper!" He said with shock.

"I dunno Natsu, I mean you were right up the front" Tamera shrugged from behind Lucy.

Gray then clicked, he realized what they were talking about.

"Don't compare me to him! and Lucy I am not a pervert…" Gray informed them with a nervous expression.

"Gray… you saying you really were intending to 'spy' on us girls." Tamera smirked, knowing she caught his lie.

"N-no…"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said in a dramatic tone, obviously sad she was wrong about the fact he would never do such a thing.

"Enough… training begins now-" Erza began but was caught off by the sudden appearance of their master.

The small man wore only a plain grey t-shirt and black board shorts. "About to start training, are you?" They all nodded in unison. "Good, but Tamera I need to talk to you. Mind joining me back at the guild?" Now everyone was looking at the confused girl.

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered.

"What's this about?" Natsu asked curious.

"Nothing you should be concerned about Natsu." Makarov replied.

His tone sounded awfully serious and that worried her.

"Just let me get my things…" As Tamera disappeared back into the inn to grab her clothes, Erza walked towards Makarov to ask questions, but unfortunately he was unclear on the reasons why he wanted her to go back so suddenly.

Tamera had come back out holding her bag and was back dressed into her usual outfit.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

She only nodded, kind of confused and a little worried why he wanted to take her away so suddenly…


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for long wait, i haven't been home for a while. **

**Please ****_review!_**

**_A View Into Tamera's Past..._**

* * *

The further Tamera parted with her friends, the more nervous she had gotten. She has this awful feeling like something bad was going to happen. However Makarov didn't seem worried, he seemed content. She didn't know if that was bad thing or a good thing.

The wind blew a cool breeze and the air felt somewhat normal but her instincts were telling her otherwise. "M-Master, what is this about?" She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Makarov could almost feel her worry.

"Child, someone is here to see you. It's regarding your parents…"

She paused for a second; so many thoughts corrupted her mind.

"My parents?!" She final said. Yeah someone here to see her about _them_ was something to be alarmed about. Her mother died a long time ago, she doesn't even remember her and her Father, well he left with some woman when she was thirteen. Not that she was really surprised, her and her dad never got along. Now she would joke about it and she'd say things like 'yeah my dad deserves the father of the year award!' despite the fact that it actually hurts her. From then on she lived with her best friend and his family.

They had arrived at the guild hall, it was quiet and nothing seemed out of place. Then standing in front of the guild halls stood a man not much older than herself. He has shoulder length light brown hair that curled at the ends which made it somewhat shorter. He has emerald green eyes and high cheek bones. He's wearing a light blue tank top with grey slacks and black boots that went just below the knee. The boy is tanned and his clothes made him that more tanned.

Those features, she knew them well. The boy standing only meters from her is none other than Akira; the brother of her childhood best friend.

Excitement ran through her body, she had completely forgotten about what news he came with.

"Akira!" She squealed in excitement as she sprinted across the space with her arms waving in the air.

He turned and as he saw her, he smiled and opened his arms out in time for her body to collide with his.

"Careful Tamera, you could of knocked me over that time" He said as their hug broke.

"Ah sorry Akira…" She said with a smile.

He smiled back but this time his smile faulted.

"How is it doing here? I was worried you'd feel lonely."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm not lonely." She told him. The boy nodded.

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Akira, what- what are you here for?" She asked, suddenly remembering Makarov's words.

He almost winced and she noticed it.

"Akira!" She repeated placing her small hands on his broad shoulders.

"I'm here… Your father he's…"

"Spit it out!" She yelled.

"Your father… he has suddenly returned, he's looking for you and so is his new wife. They said they needed to find you, but the way they said it and the way they looked at me. I knew you would be in danger if they really did. No one has said anything yet, the people back home are telling them you suddenly disappeared…" He spoke so fast, he'd been having trouble with this for ages, she could tell. She cut out most of what he said, 'Father wants her. In danger if he does.' We're the only words that stayed with her.

Tamera only stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. Akira knew not to talk or move. That was her way of saying 'I don't need comfort, so back off.'

After taking everything in, Tamera dropped her arms to her sides and took a deep breathe.

She smiled and Akira didn't take much of a surprise by this, he knew of her smile that she used when sad and wants to hide it.

It took him a long while to know the smile, of course his own brother realised it and thought it would be best to fill him in. He was so glad that he did because it would either upset her or send him in a world of pain.

"So, is that all you came for?" She asked him, back to her usual self.

"Yeah…" he nodded unsure what else to say to her.

"Well is it safe for you back home?"

"It is, even if it wasn't… I wouldn't stay, if I was gone for too long, your Father would get suspicious and follow me." He replied.

"In that case, you should go…"

"Like right now?" His expression seemed hurt and Tamera felt so guilty. He was right if he stayed here, he'd put not only put the two of them and all of Fairy Tail in trouble, she didn't want that.

"If you stay…" She couldn't say the rest. She'd love for Akira to meet her new friends… but it was _dangerous._

Tamera's Mother died when before Tamera could remember.

She lived with her Father and her whole life her Father had something against her, he acted cold towards her and even abused her a few times, leaving dark purple marks across her lightly tanned skin. She'd covered her bruises with clothes and figured it was normal.

When Tamera turned 13 after her father suddenly left and she'd heard word about him re-marrying for like the fourth time.

She didn't know what any kind of love was, but she then met _him. _

His name was Eiji, always so kind to her and protected from anything harmful, he was her best friend from then on and they were inseparable. He promised her he'd always be there for her and that even if her father came after her, he'd protect her from him no matter what.  
Eiji, well he lied...


	10. Chapter 9

_"Eiji!" The young girl the age of thirteen sobbed into the older boys arms. _

_"Its… alright." He lied to her as he patted her hair, he didn't even know what she was so upset about. All he knew was that he hated seeing her tears. _

_"He left"_

_"Who left?" He whispered. _

_"Dad did…" She was uncontrollably shaking and sobbing now while leaning her body weight on him. _

_She felt his body tense; Eiji was always a kind boy and could never hurt anyone or anything but this Father of hers, really pissed him off. He was most likely the only man the boy could hate. _

_He'd witnessed his abusive behavior before and swore he would protect her. _

_"Why, what happened?!" He said, most likely his tone sounding too harsh. _

_"I… He said that he never… loved me and that it's all my fault-" Her sentence was cut off by another uncontrolled sob. _

_"What's your fault?" He asked, his curiosity taking over. _

_"I… don't… know." _

_"Tamera listen, whatever happens I'll protect you from him, kay. I'll be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore. You won't be alone." He told her in hopes of soothing her. He did, very much so and he kept that promise for three years and then... he broke that promise…He died._

Tamera watched as Akira left Magnolia, her sadness was covered by a smile and a wave. Akira left hesitantly but knew that her dream guild could keep her safe, for now anyway.

**_And so three months passed._**

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled out as he climbed up through the window of his best friend's house. By the sound of his voice, Lucy sighed; she knew exactly why he has such excitement in his voice; today was the day that the Grand Magic Games began and Natsu, well he seemed to be in _very_ high spirits for more than a week now.

She'd just got out from a relaxing bath and luckily Lucy had changed in time so he didn't see any parts of her he shouldn't. She did _not_ want another awkward situation today.

The boy leaped in front of her placed his large hands on her shoulders, much like the way he did back when Wendy first used Troia.

She found her face flushing as he began to shake her with excitement.

"It's today Lucy! We can show everyone how strong Fairy Tail really is and show those Sabertooth bastards who the real number one guild in Fiore is!"

"Y-yeah" was all she could manage to say from being dizzy. After a while he finally let Lucy's shoulders go.  
"W-what are you doing here Natsu? You should be packing…" She asked placing her palm to her forehead, trying to overcome the dizziness.

"I'm done! Just wanted to come see you Luce" He smiled his signature childish grin that Lucy always fell for. But the sudden nickname surprised her.

"Luce?" She questioned.

"Uh yeah, easier than saying Lucy all the time" He shrugged his broad shoulders as he replied.

"Of course" She sighed while rolling her eyes.

"I know I could help!" Before Lucy could reply he ran straight to her clothes drawers and began to grab her clothes. Lucy watched in awe as he tried his best finding outfits she would wear, not only that, he was throwing the clothes he didn't think Lucy needed for seven days on the floor "Natsu… enough!" She yelled.

Natsu immediately stopped what he was doing and he turned to look at her. She was a little mad, but not as mad as he would of thought.

"Just sit somewhere and let me pack Natsu" She sighed and watched as he gave up what he was doing to do as he was told. He sat on her bed waiting for her to be ready.

….

Natsu sat bored wondering where Happy flew off too. He figured it was to find Charla.

He watched as Lucy went from drawer to drawer to find clothes. He wondered why she needed so many clothing; it was only for a few days.

The clothes she picked were all outfits he'd seen previously, he liked some of them and disliked a few too.

Well he did like them in a way, but not when other guys could see them, after all Lucy did wear some revealing clothing not that Lucy particularly chose to wear them.

Half the time she ends up having to wear celestial clothes because she has her clothes torn from fighting. Yes he'd prefer her wearing un-torn clothes but couldn't they be less revealing?

Despite what Natsu really thought, he never would say anything. Why?

Because he knew she'd only be freaked out by his thoughts, it did sound some-what _possessive_.

Strangely he felt guilty about that he felt that way, since she's his best friend, Nakama and partner and not anything more.

"Alright, ready to go" Lucy mumbled making her way to Natsu. He seemed deep in thought. She leaned forward in front of her team mate. She clicked her fingers trying to get his attention, it took a second but then he responded by jumping back in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"F-fine" He replied quickly turning his flushed face away so she couldn't see.

"Anyway, like I said I'm ready" He nodded in response and jumped out of Lucy's window and waited for her as she made her way down the stairs to outside.

_And so, starting today destiny just __**had**__ to be changed._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Read and **__**Review**__**, i want many reviews to help me approve :3**_

* * *

The people of Crocus watched in glee as Sabertooths' members entered its town. Sting grinned proudly from all the attention. Next to him Rouge walked silently with almost no emotion, Sting wondered if he was even excited at all.

In front walked Minevera; the Masters daughter and definitely a woman you would not mess around with.

On either side of the twin Dragon Slayers is Fro and Lector; the Exceed best friends of Sting and Rouge. Both cats smiled enthusiastically towards the adoring crowds.

And behind them walked the other members of Sabertooth and just like every year, they had pure confidence that would win. However, this time Fairy Tail's strongest members had returned and of course Sabertooth were underestimating the guild's _true_ power…

Everything was good for Sting, he'd finally got _that_ girl out of his head and all he focused on was fighting Natsu to prove his strength.

Light whispers caught his attention, and then when someone mentioned Fairy Tail he instantly looked around to catch sight of what they were talking about.

Just meters away he spot _them; _Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell, they're slouched on the ground and looked somewhat exhausted. _Pathetic _Sting thought.

"Everyone, okay?" A girl's voice spoke and he shivered in response, that voice seemed familiar.

When he saw her he almost fell over with surprise. He watched as the small clumsy girl who had walked straight into him, walk towards her tired friends. Behind her stepped another member whom was referred as 'Titania'.

"Erza, why aren't you affected like us?" Someone asked, but Sting didn't pay attention he just watched as the girl laughed at her friends while they complained about being tired. After she helped both Wendy and Lucy on their feet, the members all walked in the opposite direction of Sting and his guild-mates.

Sting was just that little bit tempted to follow but then finally Lector had caught his attention after five minutes of repeating his name.

You could tell that Lector would get real tired of Sting's sudden zone outs soon.

"What's the matter, Sting-kun?" He asked curiously.

"Uh it's nothing Lector, I just saw a few of Fairy Tail's members is all." He replied as he walked back to catch up to the rest of Sabertooth.

"Ah I see" Lector smirked following behind.

…

"You're telling me that a friend used her magic to enhance your magic powers enough to be ready for the games?" Tamera asked somewhat confused.

"You said it" Lucy mumbled, walking slowly behind her.

"Wow Lucy look at that building, it's huge!" She said, completely changing the subject with a goofy smile on her face.

Lucy had almost forgotten how fascinated the girl was with big places.

"Yeah…"

Minutes later Makarov and some of the other members of Fairy Tail appeared in front of Tamera and her friends.

They discussed the games rules, when to meet and where their lodge is.

After talking both Natsu, Happy and Lucy ran off and so did the others, Tamera ended up on her own. That was unfortunate considering she's terrible with direction.

"Amazing" She said to herself as she walked the streets of Crocus, everyone stared at her knew straight away she was new to the town.

She smiled in awe as she walked, looking rather silly to everyone else. But Tamera didn't even notice.

….

Without realizing it, Lucy ended up in a date situation with none other than Natsu. The only thing that could make it more of a date would be if Happy wasn't there. _Thank you Happy! _She thought. That's all she needed, whispers and teasing from Happy, Mirajane and Gray.

Natsu and Happy dragged Lucy around _everywhere, _they ended up at a restaurant and of course Natsu ate their meat until they were out of stock and like usual she was embarrassed to be seen with them.

Then Lucy found a book store and she couldn't resist. She turned on her heel, gripped Natsu's scarf and Happy's bag and literally pulled them inside the store kicking and screaming.

…..

Later, Tamera found a jewellery stall in the market place, excitement took over and she rushed to have a look. Since finding out about this trip, Tamera had been going on every mission with her team in order to save enough money for this trip. She liked every piece their but then a longish pink necklace with a peace sign, she fell in love with it and bought it.

"Oh a new girl in town" Tamera turned her head to find a man not much older than herself. He has scruffy light brown hair with a shaved chin. He wore expensive red robes, she knew he was someone 'important'.

The look he gave her wasn't welcoming; she has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The man grinned and she shivered in response.

"Oh what's wrong, lil lady?" Tamera took a step back. He stepped forward.

"Stay away" She replied.

"What? I'm not dangerous, I swear" The man winked and stepped again to quickly grab her arm. Tamera didn't have time to move away in time and so he has a tight grip around her slender arm, so tight she could start to see red marks forming around her arm.

"L-let go!" She yelled, trying to break free. Tamera hoped someone would help, but no one did. They just watched.

The man smiled more.

"I said, let go!" She yelled again, her voice more fierce and without controlling it, wind surrounded the two and forced them two apart. Both fell down hard.

"I should learn to control that better." She muttered while standing.

"You're a mage?" He asked.

Tamera nodded.

"That just makes you more attractive." He replied.

_Ew!_ She thought.

The girl stepped backwards and her back landed against something warm and firm.

"Huh-" She barely recognised the boy behind her. His spiking blonde hair, scar over one brow and odd clothes.

Sting leaned forward and merely smacked the man in the jaw.

"She's your girl?" Tamera gaped and Sting smirked that would send shivers down anyone's back.

The man had to more resolve, he ran in the opposite direction like a coward.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked but before he could reply they were interrupted by a group of men.

"Sorry, you don' go 'round ' smakin' our comrade 'round" The one at the front stated.

They were surrounded, outnumbered and they didn't seem as cowardly like the other guy…


	12. Chapter 11

** Hey guys, i feel as if i haven't updated in a real ****_long_**** time. Sorry D: **

**Anyway ****_reviews_**** would be real nice of you!**

* * *

The enemies got closer, leading Tamera to stand back to back with a circle of creepy men surrounding them. As Tamera's irritation grew, as did the wind. It blew hard. Sting could feel Tamera's long dark hair lightly tap on his shoulder from the wind blowing straight through her hair. Sting had noticed the wind picking up, and so he figured her magic has something to with that.

"Need a hand?" An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her, she heard a loud thud and dust surrounded the two. Tamera averted her eyes to take a look at the new comer.

The boy has dark hair, darker than her own, piercing red eyes and wearing all black robe like clothes. _Seriously another one, what's with strangers invading my privacy today? _If they helped her out productively, she'd be grateful but as irritation and confusion surrounded her feelings, being grateful was far down her list.

Tamera averted her eyes back to the surrounding group of men. She figured the saying 'never avert your eyes from an enemy' was implied right now.

"Seriously? I don't need help." Sting stated proudly.  
"Right…" He replied in disbelief.

"Sting, who is she?" Rouge asked curiously.  
"Helloooo, I'm right here! Ask who I am to my face…" Tamera said still looking towards the men surrounding them.

Sting ignored Rouges question and both boys ignored Tamera.

"Ah no, there's another one" A man in the crowd surrounding them said.

"So, they're still outnumbered. We can take em'" The other stated quite boldly.

"Nuff talk, let's fight!" The leader lunged towards Tamera, she managed to move out of his way- he was a largely built man, with loads of strength but is slow and he falls down _hard_.

He did, but of course he got straight back up.

_Stubborn Bastard _Tamera thought, she obviously wasn't pleased.

One launched at Sting, he didn't move at all. He simply stretched out his fist and knocked the guy down. Rouge has moved from out of sight but both Sting and Tamera could feel his presence.

The men were large and physically strong. Tamera has some physical strength to her but she had no chance against these men and her height was a huge disadvantage too.

Her magic was the only way to go.

Tamera stretched out her arms on either sides of herself, as she thought of stronger currants of wind, the wind had picked up considerably.

"Kaze no sōsa!" She said out loud as she pushed the wind towards her enemies.

They yelled out in fright, and each of them fell back and tumbled a few times.

Half of the guys were now knocked out or running for their life.

Sting grinned at her, feeling somewhat proud. But now he wanted to show off.  
Rouge had just finished knocking out a few with his 'Dragons Claw' attack when he noticed Stings magical energy increasing. He was about to use his roar and Rouge knew exactly why.

_Show off_. He thought.

Rouge quickly got to Tamera, grabbed her by the waist and jumped back several feet away.

"What are you-" She said thrashing in Rouges grip, but was caught off guard by Sting's chant.

"Shiroi ryū no hōkō" He said before taking a very deep breathe.

Tamera watched in awe as Sting let out a roar while his light magic ejected from his mouth, aiming straight at the remaining men.

The damage it did was hectic, she was glad Rouge had moved her out of the way.

All the men were knocked out and the ground has uprooted shrubs and grass. Luckily Sting managed not to get any of the observing strangers.

Minutes later, two exceeds entered the scene.

….

Several meters away Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking while in a deep conversation about the city. Natsu's sharp hearing picked up screaming and his nose picked up the scent of Dragon Slayers and Tamera. Cutting off Lucy's talking, Natsu ran towards the commotion with Happy on his shoulder.

"Oi Natsu!" Lucy whined, annoyed of his sudden rudeness.

Lucy followed to find a crowd of people and Natsu on his hands and knees crawling to get to the front.

Lucy sweat dropped by the sight of Natsu doing such a silly thing.

Lucy followed into the crowd by saying 'excuse me' like normal people would and she eventually made it.

Natsu still sat on his hands and knees, his gaze was shocked and Lucy followed his gaze.

She could see there fellow Nakama Tamera kneeling across from them and her eyes laid on the other Dragon Slayers. Sting stood one leg on a guy and posed in glee, whereas Rouge stood there emotionless as usual.

Lucy rushed to Tamera's side, worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping the small girl stand.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just tired is all" She replied, leaning on Lucy.

The girls both watched as the three Dragon Slayers spoke and as Lector mocked Happy.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Long story" Tamera muttered.

"Shorten it" Lucy replied, being stubborn.

"Uh fine, a creep of a guy tried to hit on me, I reacted and got into trouble. Then the blonde boy knocked him one, he ran off and then others came. Rouge then joined to help and all of us beat up a couple of thugs… happy?"

"Yeah. You're upset?" Lucy could tell she wasn't herself.

Tamera flinched by her realization.

"Those types of guys really annoy me… and I'm tired… Sorry." She replied with a thin smile.

"Couldn't even protect one of your own from a perverted man whom would take her away forcibly and make her his. No one from her so called guild even helped her. How lame…" Sting was angry about it, but he covered it by mocking his childhood idol.

Natsu growled and glared at the blonde boy. He was right and Natsu knew it.

"Not only that, you couldn't even defeat _Acnologia. Some Dragon Slayers you are"_

"You haven't even laid eyes on it!" Lucy interjected.

"We're third generation Dragon Slayers! We could have kicked its ass easily."

"Third generation?" Lucy said in a whisper.

"Let me explain… Sting and Rouge were raised the same as the first generation of Dragon Slayers, however they killed the very dragon whom taught them the magic in order to attain the magic." Lector told them.

"You killed your own parent?!" Natsu yelled out furious.

Both Lucy and Tamera stood rigid and utterly confused about what the red cat had just said.

Sting stepped closer and leaned to Natsu height, their faces inches from each other. Sting smirked provokingly to Natsu.

"Let's hope in the Grand Magic Games we can battle, so I can show you the true power of a Dragon Slayer"

Fairy Tails members watched as their rivaled guild members from Sabertooth walk away and disappear into the crowd.

* * *

**_"Kaze no sōsa" means; Wind Manipulation._**

**_"Shiroi ryū no hōkō" means; White Dragon's Roar. _**

_**(Google translate helped with that)**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow prepare yourself for a long chapter o:  
**

**Anyway i know i haven't updated in a long while, I'm so sorry. I had alot of very important things to attend to during the week -_-**

**I've been working on this chapter for a long while (hence why it's so long) **

**& Don't forget, if you haven't seen proper pictures of Tamera, look on my fanfic profile and copy and paste the link and it will take you to my art site where i have drawn her up. So please have a look. **

_**Reviews are needed!**_

* * *

After the encounter with the Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, they noticed they were very late and practically ran the way back. Lucy thought Natsu would run off first with Happy and go ahead of them but they didn't. Lucy figured it was because Erza was awaiting them and they were too much of a coward to face her alone. Along the way they met up with Gray, whom had a quite annoyed expression on his face.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" He'd said walking towards the inn's door.

Lucy shrugged at his reply, he wasn't in a good mood. Neither was Natsu, Happy or Tamera.

_Happy days…_ She thought following the boys in with Tamera closely behind her.

Inside the room was very dark and all five of them tip toed around the room, but unfortunately Natsu accidentally kicked one of the tables and of course a light flicked on. They all flinched in sync.

Feeling a rather nasty aura they turned to see Erza fuming at them. "You're late!" The sound of Erza's voice echoed through the lit room.

They all sat and started apologizing. Well more like pleading to stay alive. Tamera found herself doing the same, though she had always thought she'd ever have to grovel before.

While Erza scolded, all of them were thinking of the reasons they were late. Natsu and Happy thought of Sabertooth and how they were going to kick their butt, Tamera thought of the creepy man whom harassed her and all the violent ways she could pay him by and Gray, well he had just spent his time in a restaurant watching his rival and friend; Lyon fawn over Juvia. He definitely wasn't pleased.

"Speaking of… Where is Wendy?" Erza asked with concern on edges of her voice.

"She isn't back yet?" Lucy asked standing. Erza shook her head, giving Lucy her answer.

Lucy's imagination ran wild and her first thought was Wendy and Charle rebelling and roaming the streets wearing punk clothes. Lucy freaked out and explained what she was thinking.

"Really? No she wouldn't!" Tamera said next to her, equally as freaked out as Lucy.

Gray rolled his eyes "Do you all you fantasy writers have this kind of imagination?"

"Well no, I don't write" Tamera replied, confused on what he was asking.

"Ah don't worry"

* * *

"Hey, everyone" Everyone turned around to find two of the Strauss siblings; Lisanna and Elfman.

Both were carrying bags of items. "Have you guys seen Wendy or Charle?" Tamera asked as they set the bags down.

"Ah I wonder where she could be?!" Happy was already panicking.

"I'm sure she's fine" Tamera said while picking the cat up into her arms.  
"I hope so" Happy said with a pout.

Minutes past, it was midnight and an unfamiliar voice spoke. Each team from the guilds are to be put through a preliminary event—a race through a massive floating labyrinth—designed to narrow the guilds down to eight teams.

Fairy Tail's fifth member was missing.

"Either Elfman or Tamera must go instead!" Gray informed.

"We don't have time to decide!" Lucy said in panic.

Tamera then jumped first onto the Labyrinth, indicating that she would take her place. "Lisanna, Happy. You must find Wendy and Charle!" Erza ordered before Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza followed quickly behind Tamera.

"Good luck!" Lisanna yelled out before turning on heel with Happy right behind her to find Wendy.

* * *

The place is like a giant floating maze, getting lost seemed way to easy.

"We should head east" Erza informed.

"Is that where the arena is?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded.

"Which way is east?" Tamera asked.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Lucy said proudly as she grabbed one of her keys to summon a spirit.

The spirit she summoned is Pyrix, who could use its power to find which way is where.

"That way!" Lucy pointed infront of them as she spoke proudly of her quick thinking.

"That's all well and good but… I already have a compass" Erza replied.

"I see" Lucy sat in a corner with her spirit, both were feeling ever so depressed.

"You did a great job Lucy" Natsu said trying his best not to laugh at the girl.

"He's right" Tamera said as she turned around to hide her smirk.

Lucy brightened up a little and all of them set off east.

"Wait a minute… why am I not feeling sick?" Natsu asked.

"And why aren't I freaking out about being up this high?" Tamera asked.

No one even thought of it until then.

"That's because the arena is treated with magic so that anyone with the fear of heights or feels sick from transportation isn't at a disadvantage." Spoke Mato, the host of the games wearing pumpkins head then appeared on a screen.

After digesting what that meant, they kept running to find a door and then Natsu opens the door, inside a long corridor looked like an optical illusion.

"I wonder how far it goes?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Only one way to find out" Natsu said as he races ahead to open the door, which leads to a dead end and then Natsu almost fell but Elfman caught him in time and warns him to watch where he is going.

* * *

"We should map where we go" Erza suggested.

"Sounds good, It's too damn easy to get lost in here" Tamera replied.

As they start to make one, they hear bickering from afar. They stand to follow the noise and standing there are members from Team Twilight Ogre.

Natsu, Gray and Erza went in swinging. They easily defeated the members.

Natsu, Gray and Erza suddenly came up with a rather scary idea. Their eyes were shining and they all have smirks on their faces. They had come up with an unknown plan about dueling.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth starts rotating, this surprises everyone participating. Natsu, Lucy and some other Mages fall down as the rotation of the Labyrinth takes place.

Tamera clung to the edge, she fell from surprise and now she was frantically looking for her team mates. Then she spots two of her friends falling.

* * *

Sting and his team mates all stood vigilantly, they watched as several mage's fell. But something caught Sting's eye. At the corner of his eye he saw Tamera clinging to the edge. His heart raced in what he thought was panic and he quickly turned his head. Without thinking he was just about to help but then wind surrounded her and suddenly she was floating.

Sting couldn't believe his eyes. He stood surprised as he watched her trying to save her friends.

"Natsu, do something!" Lucy yelled out as she fell.

"I'm falling too, you know!" Natsu yelled back. He tried reaching out to her, but she was way out of his reach.

Then when everything seemed hopeless, he felt air surround himself. Then he was no longer falling and neither was Lucy.

Tamera was right behind him; she had hold of the back of his shirt.  
It was taking a lot of her magical energy, but she needed to get Lucy before she even thought of turning around.

Luckily she needed not to go far because Natsu had reached out far enough to grab Lucy.

As everything stopped turning, she'd gotten to a ledge. Feeling a little weak, she dropped the two of them and all three of them tumbled down the path. Tamera landed hard on her stomach, but Lucy got the better end of the stick because she had landed on Natsu.

Lucy quickly lifted her head from his firm chest in embarrassment.

"Everyone okay?" Erza and Gray came running. Turns out they were the only ones able to stay on their feet.

"It's all good" Tamera said half in a daze.

"Tami, you don't look so good?" Lucy said. On the way to Crocus city, Tamera had informed Lucy that her closest friends back home would call her 'Tami' and so every now and then, Lucy would call her by her nickname.

"I'm fine, doing that… takes a lot out of me" She replied with a smile.

"Sorry 'bout that" Natsu said as he approached the girls.

"It's fine" Tamera smiled bigger.

"We should keep going." Gray said.

They all nodded firmly.

* * *

Amongst all that, a member of Twilight Ogre had dropped a piece of a map.

"Could we take other members maps?" Tamera thought aloud.

"We could!" Natsu said excitedly.

Now every time they found other guild members, they fought them until the members handed over their maps. Tamera felt a little bad, but they had to win, didn't they?

* * *

Again the maze is rotating. Natsu who was several meters in front of his friends had turned in hopes to grab Lucy, however Gray was holding onto Lucy's hand and Lucy held onto Tamera's.

Though Natsu felt slightly uneasy about Gray touching her, most of him felt pleased that she was okay. _Thanks Ice Princess, good to see you're some use_ Natsu thought.

Natsu leaned down; he scanned for Erza who was doing the same. Everyone was okay; Natsu had nothing to worry about for the moment.

As they kept going through the maze, Erza's compass spun out of control. She could no longer tell which way is east.

"Is there a point going this way if the maze has rotated?" Gray asked.

"Eh then that means we need to find east again" Tamera replied unpleased.

"Finally, it's my time to shine!" Lucy said, once again summoning her compass spirit.

Pyxis had now lost its confidence; it took both Lucy and Tamera's convincing before it even accepted to the job.

Behind them Natsu and Gray sniggered something about Erza scaring it, but they regretted it because Erza efficiently freaked them both out with a single glare.

The spirit had done its thing, they had found east again and after following that path, the floor beneath them had vanished and once again they were falling.

Everyone had landed on Natsu.

_Poor guy _Lucy thought standing.

They were now in an upside down city.

"Everyone, we're still in the race. Keep going!" Erza scolded, everyone obliged and followed Erza.

"We're close aren't we?" Tamera asked, excitement running through her.

"We are" Gray said with a smirk.

"Thank goodness" Tamera replied in glee.

Team Fairy Tail had finally reached the Labyrinth and Mato suddenly appears. All of them stood proud of themselves.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Tamera Yuki of Fairy Tail, congratulations you have made it… However you barely made it, you came eighth…"

"Eighth… You're kidding right?" Tamera and her friends were no longer pleased. In fact they were feeling rather depressed.

"Nope afraid not"

* * *

Back at the inn they are staying at, the team had heard word that Lisanna and Happy had found their missing team members.

They entered the infirmary and Wendy and Charle were barely conscious with Porlyusica watching over them.

It was already concluded that someone had attacked her suddenly and swiped her magical energy.

Natsu was angered, revenge was on his mind. Tamera rushed to her side and sat the edge of the bed, looking over her with sad eyes.

"Natsu, everyone… I'm sorry" Wendy could barely keep herself from crying.

"Don't apologize, Wendy" Tamera replied.

"Tamera can you… take my place?" Surprised by her words, it took her a second to reply.

"Of course, I'll make sure we win. I promise"

Tamera left with others, still feeling sad for the small girl, but her promise she didn't know she could keep. But she wanted to win and badly.  
But all she could do is try...


	14. Chapter 13

**Reviews? ****Not sure if i OOC Sting here ):  
Hopefully i didn't... **  
**(Minor swearing warning)**

* * *

The night air blew through Tamera long dark hair, the wind was cool against her wet skin.  
The wind that blew is her own; she'd been training for the last two hours out by a field to get stronger.  
Wendy had just asked her to replace her while she was unwell. She just didn't want to disappoint anyone.

* * *

Sting's irritation grew as the wind got harder, his hair blew out of place and not to mention Lector's whine about not being able to fly straight; he figured that _she _was the cause and that he just had to make sure.

The boy walked the streets with Lector at his side, Lector held onto the leg if his pants, paranoid he'd blow away or something.  
"Sting-kun, where are we going?" Lector asked curious as ever.  
"Finding the source of this wind." Sting replied.  
"Uh the weather is just windy tonight?" Lector was a little confused now.  
"No, there's a certain wind mage who does this kinda thing when she's fighting" _Possibly training. _He hoped she was only training and yet again, he didn't even know why.  
"Who?" Lector looked up Sting while they asked.  
"Just a mage from Fairy Tail."  
"Fairy Tail?" Lector almost cringed at the name.  
Sting nodded his reply without even looking at his exceed companion.

* * *

Finally Sting had found out her name, he casually brought her up in a conversation with Rouge. He kindly told him the story of overhearing some people in the crowd talking about 'the new girl of Fairy Tail.' Now he knows her name is Tamera Yuki, definitely a wind mage and she was taught her magic back in her home town.  
He wanted to know more.

* * *

There, he found her in a dark field on the outskirts of town. He watched as she practiced her agility while fighting. She looked so… graceful.

* * *

After a while, her limbs felt tight and she needed to give it a rest for the night. She let herself fall backwards into the cool damp grass. She'd let her muscles relax and her breath to calm before even thinking of moving again and as she relaxed, the calmer the wind got.

She turned to find a figure that she swore was looking right at her. Feeling slightly better, she decided she'd investigate. Though she'd had better ideas. Following a dark figure, on your own wasn't the brightest idea. But nothing in her gut told her not to.

"Hey?" Tamera called, hoping for an answer.  
Sting flinched in response, but walked a little closer with Lector right behind him.  
Tamera could now see the figure in front of her better, thanks to the moonlight.  
She almost fell backwards, she felt so shocked that the boy who helped her take down that pervert was now standing in front of her, with that exceed like Happy.

"Uh it's you!" Tamera said, rather to excitedly. Honestly, she'd been wanting to thank him for helping out.  
Sting didn't reply, he just looked very stiff.

_Seeing him again and he still just as hot!_ She thought to herself, but she quickly brushed the thought away, fearing that he would see the flush of her cheeks.

After composing herself, she speaks again.  
"Thanks for the other day!" She says with a smile.  
Sting feels his chest tighten.  
"Yeah, he annoyed me earlier" He lied.  
"Finally, he speaks" Tamera replied.

"Sting-kun, we should get going?" Lector tugged on his pants.  
"Aw you're so cute!" She said kneeling before the dark red cat.  
Lector stood speechless, he didn't even know how to respond to that.

"So… You're Sting then?" She asked while rising from her kneeling position.  
Sting smirks playfully. "Heard of me?"  
"For sure, Sting of Sabertooth. Also a Dragon Slayer." She says without even doubting herself being wrong.  
"True. What have you heard?" He asked, ever so curious.  
"Well apparently you're strong, but I have heard otherwise…" Tamera says. That annoyed Sting to some extent.  
"Like what?!" He asks, almost yelling.  
"Well Natsu and Gajeel, they both think they could kick your ass in a heart-beat" Tamera says with her index finger at her chin.  
"They haven't seen me yet, you wait I'll kick their asses!" Sting said, letting his arrogance get the better of him.  
"Neither of us have seen the two of them fight properly, now have we?" Tamera raises her brow smirking.

Sting stood a little dumb founded.  
"I guess we wait and see" Tamera said.  
"Anyway, I should get back before someone starts worrying." She says as she turns around.

She walks a few steps and turns, both he and the cat had turned around and started to walk away, Sting had one arm in the air. _What a half assed wave? _She thought but smiled at the thought of being able to thank him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Reviews**** would make my day! :3**

* * *

After the occurrences of the night before, Tamera had pretty much fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.  
Her friends were ever so curious as to where she'd been, but she had only told them that she went for a walk. They knew she was lying though, they could sense less magical energy than from when she left, no one pressed the matter though. Natsu was going to, however Lucy doubted it was important and convinced him to drop the matter.

Now it was morning, after Mirajane had served out everyone's favorite meals, the team gathered to grab their new outfits.  
Lucy found hers rather cute, she didn't mind the thought of wearing it.

However Natsu did not approve of his, he just wanted to wear his usual attire. "What, why can't we just wear our own clothes?" Natsu grumbled, checking over his clothes. Lucy didn't exactly understand why, it was practically the same except the colors are a few shades of dark blue and some white. _Maybe he does have some sort of fashion sense? Weird. _Happy had told Lucy previously about Natsu's freak out after Natsu had met with Zeref for the first time and Zeref had turned his scarf black. He couldn't have black with black. Typical Natsu just turned his vest inside out and he had been very proud of himself. She didn't really believe him until now.  
"You're supposed to Natsu and the Master wanted us to. Deal with it" Lucy replied.

"What's wrong? I quite like these new attires" Erza said proudly, showing off her outfit.  
"I have to agree" Gray informed next to her.  
"Gray, try putting the other half on first…" Tamera told him.

"Um guys, Wendy's outfit. It won't fit on me." Tamera informed her friends.  
"You aren't much taller than Wendy, It should fit" Natsu said.  
"Yeah, that's not the problem…" Tamera said with sweat dropping.  
"Ah I get it, your bust is too big." Lucy replied.  
"No, they are both short. It will fit" Natsu argued.  
"Natsu, her bust is too big. It won't" Lucy said agitated.  
"Bust, that means?" Natsu asked innocently.

Natsu then felt a rather sharp pain on the top of his head. Lucy had hit him.  
"What the hell do you think it is? N-no wait… don't answer that." Lucy said stomping away to get dressed.  
"I'll uh just go talk to Mirajane." Tamera said feeling a little awkward.

"Huh, what was that all about? Ice cube, what's that mean?!" Natsu asked Gray, looking a little confused and frantic.  
Gray laughed mumbling "Idiot."  
Natsu left her to change, but he felt sick to the stomach. Not like on a moving vehicle sick. He couldn't even come up with how to explain it. All he knew is that out of everyone in Fairy Tail, she was the _last_ person he'd want to fight with.

...

Mirajane managed to come up with a backup outfit, it has the same colours with a sleeveless shirt that only covered her bust area, with a darker shade of blue over-jacket that went down longer than her waist length hair. Her skirt is much like Lucy's and her boots went all the way passed her knees.

She felt weird, but everyone said it looked good. So maybe it looked better than what she felt?

...

Everyone had finished changing and now they all waited by the door to the stadium. Gray finally had put the other half on due to Erza's influence.  
Natsu averted his eyes from the rather large door to look at Lucy, she was right; she did look good in that outfit and what made Natsu even more pleased was the fact that it wasn't overly revealing. Natsu thought of how many creeps were in that crowd of people and shivered by the thought.

"Huh... Natsu, something wrong?" Lucy asked, concern forming in her eyes. She noticed his shiver. _She worries to much..._ Natsu thought as he averted his gaze towards her. "N-nothin's wrong." He stammered. He couldn't tell if she was still mad at or not. Though it wasn't like her to stay mad at him for long.  
With Natsu words, Lucy didn't believe him one bit.

...

The huge door started to open. Lucy and Tamera felt nervous, Natsu Gray and Erza were all standing proud, ready for their cheer.

But when those doors opened, they heard nothing but the displeasing sounds of 'boo!'  
The team felt horrible, this was their first time being so underestimated and disliked before. Natsu still had a boat load of confidence though.

They waited patiently as the host called out each of the team's, the guilds are; Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth. The others, she hadn't exactly heard before.  
That's when things got real weird for them, because the next team called is 'Fairy Tail Team B'  
Tamera and her team turned around to find some of their own members.  
Mirajane, Juvia, Luxus and Gajeel all smiled as they approached. But then Tamera then noticed a man dressed up in odd clothes that didn't show inch of skin.  
Tamera's team almost fell over from shock.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza stammered. _Jellal?,who's he? _ Tamera wondered.  
The man lifted his index finger to the cloth part covering his mouth; she could just hear him shush her.

"Luxus, what is the meaning of this?" Tamera said approaching the lightning Dragon Slayer. Tamera already felt short standing next to average height-ed people, standing next to Luxus made her feel like she was twelve again.  
"Well this was all Gramps's idea…" He replied shrugging.  
The man threw his arm around Jellal's shoulder, "we managed to get this guy on our team." Luxus replied happily.

Tamera nudged Lucy, who was now standing on the other side of her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She didn't want to be rude, so asking Lucy was the best way to go.  
"Lu, who is that?" Tamera whispered.  
"Uh… We'll explain it later." Lucy said slightly nervous.  
"Huh, okay" Tamera replied, feeling ever so confused.  
"Refer to him as 'Mystogan' okay?" Erza said next to her.  
"S-sure" She mumbled. _But his name is Jellal? Okay someone needs to be interrogated! _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel were arguing about who was stronger and what they'd do to each other if the other won. Tamera wasn't even going to go near that conversation and Lucy had no intentions of it either.  
…

Gray volunteered to go first and so did Juvia. Team B wasn't too confident in Juvia winning because they knew her love for Gray would get in the way. Except Mirajane, she's usually smiling and you couldn't really tell if she had the confidence or not.

_The game is to find the real person amongst clones, and everyone watched intensely as Fairy Tails very own members lost._


	16. Chapter 15

**I've been sick and so I didn't have the motivation** **to write this week. But it's here finally.  
NaLu here everyone~! **

**Reviews**** anyone?**

* * *

The crowd went wild as they watched the games, their members; Gray and Juvia were struggling and their guild could see it.

Concern overwhelmed Tamera and Lucy. Tamera stood closely to Lucy and watched painfully as Gray got attacked by a member of Raven Tail.  
It was like he was deliberately aiming for Gray. Tamera felt like storming her way in and pulling an angry Erza on them all but unfortunately that'd get Fairy Tail disqualified and she figured Gray wouldn't appreciate that at all. Not to mention she didn't even know if she could pull off an 'angry Erza'.

As much as Tamera loved her friend Juvia, watching her fawn over cloned Gray's really made her want to slap some sense into the water mage.  
It got worse when she risked a point to hug one.

Finally, the match had finished. Gray lost. But not by the Raven Tail member, but by the mage from Sabertooth named Rufus.

As Gray approached, Tamera couldn't move.  
Lucy attempted to say something; she wanted to console her friend. But the expression on his face told her to stay quiet.

That was when the crowd started to laugh, making Gray feel more humiliated.  
That annoyed Natsu greatly.  
"What the hell you all laughing at?!" Natsu growled towards the crowd.  
Then Gray was out of site.

As Tamera turned to see the people laughing, she found the familiar blonde boy from the night before also laughing at Gray's loss.  
Suddenly something made her feel sick. Disgust.  
The next time she saw him, she'd give him a piece of her mind.  
The only thing stopping her from doing it right at that moment was because suddenly Lucy's name was called.

It was up to her and she felt as though she could definitely win, she wanted revenge for Gray and Wendy so badly.  
She had to fight Flare. Another mage from Raven Tail.

Never once had Tamera seen Lucy fight like this. She was amazing, she was able to summon two spirits at the same time.

Tamera peered over to Natsu, who had the most adoring smile as he watched her fight.  
She giggled.

Suddenly his smile faulted as Lucy was hit; as she stood she looked over at her friends. Natsu wanted to know what was wrong, he knew something wasn't right. Lucy wouldn't just stop and look over at them such an expression.  
Lucy was hit again; they could hear her body hit the hard ground.

Suddenly locks of Flare's hair wrapped around Lucy, she was tangled in hair and barely could move.  
Lucy said someone's name. No one heard it. Except Natsu.  
Suddenly he disappeared.

Still holding onto Lucy with her hair, Flare had formed a Raven Tail mark to burn over Lucy's Fairy Tail logo. As it got closer, Natsu ran faster.  
Then Natsu appeared next to the daughter of Bisca and Alzack.  
Flare's was hair ready to hurt Asuka, she had cheated and Natsu wasn't happy.

"Lucy, now!" He yelled out to her.  
"Thank you Natsu!" She said as more magical energy formed around her.  
Lucy managed to summon another spirit.  
Gemini came into view, Lucy had told them to transform into her.

Poor Lucy, because more humiliation came when she noticed that Gemini had not transformed into her. But transformed into her only wearing a towel.

After the embarrassment passed, Lucy and Gemini started an attack. Their hands joined and everyone watched in awe as Lucy's strongest attack was about to go down. Flare sat on her knees, she coward in fear.  
Natsu looked at Lucy, he felt proud of Lucy and he definitely wanted to see more of Lucy kicking butt. Natsu's adoring smile told Tamera, he loved what he was seeing.

Problem was; the blow never hit Flare.

Lucy's magic was wiped, Gemini had returned to the spirit world and Lucy fell to floor.  
Lucy felt disgust. She'd lost and couldn't help the tears.  
Natsu was suddenly gone again. He stood before Lucy.  
No one except maybe the Dragon Slayers could hear his words to her. Tamera felt like crying.

Tamera saw Natsu help Lucy up, and Lucy leaned on him as they made their way back to everyone.  
"I'm sorry." Lucy mumbled.  
"L-Lucy, don't…" Tamera didn't even know what to say. The way Lucy looked at her, made her feel empty.  
Natsu and Lucy walked inside together, leaving a rather sad guild behind.

"Lucy, you gonna be okay?" Natsu asked placing his hands over her shoulders. He leaned closer to her and bent to look Lucy right in the eyes. Lucy could hear the concern in his voice, Lucy smiled faintly so he wouldn't worry so much.  
She had stopped crying now, but she still wore her torn clothes. He wanted her to clean up right away, he hated seeing her like that.  
"I'll be fine… I'm going to go for a shower." Lucy said shrugging herself out of Natsu's hands.  
She then left for her shower.

Natsu knew Lucy well. She'd bounce back very quickly. She was tough, whether she knew it or not.  
He smiled at remembering all those times she'd been tough, protecting her friends and standing up to her father, he wished she'd see that more.

The host now began calling names for the next contenders for the games. Female members of Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel.  
Then… Tamera's name was called for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Note; I wanted to go over the fights quickly, as you would have seen it/read it. It'd get boring otherwise.**


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is kind of short, sorry. **  
**Anyway, the usual; ****Reviews** **would be lovely.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sting watched as the dark haired girl from Fairy Tail entered the middle of the arena, he then scanned over the other girls and wondered who would win. He hoped for Tamera. _That was okay, wasn't it?_ He asked one from Sabertooth is participating in it, so cheering for her seemed alright. Not that he would show it. Somehow he doubted that his guild mates would appreciate that.

The arena then changed shape, suddenly walls made of hedges were separating the girls from seeing each other and then as the girls looked up in awe another wall was made over the top of them aswell. The crowd could still see them at every angle though due to the walls being made out of illusion magic.

Tamera stood in shock, it was dark and she was by herself. This wasn't a good mix for her; direction was definitely not her strong point. However going by her instincts was something she could rely on.  
The host started explaining the game 'find your way through the maze and who gets their first gets 10 points. Fighting is allowed. If unable to no longer move, then you're out.'

Tamera followed the path in front of her, she got about five steps in and then a cross roads came into view. She had to choose a way to go and quickly.

_Right! That direction never lets me down. _She thought turning right. It was a dead end.  
She ran all the way back and went forwards and the path seemed to have gone forever, until finally she had run into something firm; a person.  
Tamera now had to ready herself for a fight.

_I wonder who it is?_ She thought steadying herself. Tamera wasn't in any rush to hurt the girl and neither was the girl in front of her.

Neither could see each other, but Sting could though.  
A mage from Mermaid Seal, short with orange hair stood in front of Tamera. In Sting's eye's she definitely unattractive compared the beauty right beside her.

"I'm… sorry" Tamera whispered as she gathered wind energy from behind her to shove the girl to the side. The girl yelped as she fell. Tamera ran forwards, hoping she wouldn't follow. But she did.

"Hey!" The girl yelled out, the girl had obviously forgotten of the fact that was other people in here.  
Tamera didn't reply; she ran as quietly as her feet would allow.  
"Get back here!" The girl yelled out again, flinging magic towards Tamera this time.  
Tamera dodged just in time and flung it right back at her with the force of wind. It hit her, but it wasn't enough to take her down.

Distance between the two of them was best, Tamera knew that. Then something clicked; she had an idea.  
Tamera just kept putting distance between them and then slowing down enough for the girl to yell out or make enough noise and hope that someone would get here and deal with her.

About ten minutes into the plan, she heard a yelp and fast footing. Someone had found her.  
Tamera turned left and followed that path.

Sting grinned; he knew what she was aiming at. She was smarter than she looks.  
"What are you grinning for?" Rouge asked next to him.  
"This game, it amuses me" Sting replied. He was getting good at lying.  
"What, because all you see is women fighting each other?" Rouge asked.  
On the other side Orga smirked and Sting knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Get your head out of the gutter." Sting mumbled feeling irritated.

In the maze, Tamera hadn't found anyone else but she had a bad feeling, which meant someone was near.  
She slowed to a tip toe, she wondered if she looked like an idiot because she felt like one.

Sting was unaware of Tamera's funny tip toeing because he eyed another girl coming for her.  
She's twice the size of Tamera and would seriously injure her in one blow depending on where it hit.

Tamera felt a rush of pain hit her back and she yelped and fell forwards, landing with a loud thump. She knew not to give up and stood once again, she turned to use her wind magic and was able to shove her backwards. It worked, but it wasn't doing much damage.

Sting didn't even notice he wasn't breathing, watching that ball of energy hit her back made him so tense. He thought he'd never worry for another person, but for some reason he worried for her.

Tamera decided to use her same tactic; problem was that this girl was stronger, faster and smarter than her last encounter.

That meant she would have to fight her opponent and at least make sure she can't run after her or render her unconscious.


	18. Chapter 17

**It's shorter than usual, sorry.**  
**Reviews?**

* * *

The fight between Tamera and her opponent seemed to go forever. There were only three participants left in the maze, one of them was almost close to coming first and it wasn't Tamera.

Tamera knew she had to finish this off, but she just couldn't do it as quickly as she liked.  
Her opponent through multiple attacks towards Tamera, she managed to dodge some of the attacks but because the walls were so narrow and flexible, it had made it a whole lot harder.

The magic her opponent's using was repetitive and fast, she couldn't quite tell what it was, but all she knew that it was _very_ painful. Suddenly her leg felt like it was on fire, the pain was almost excruciating and she fell on her knees panting. She took only seconds to steady her breathing before taking a deep breath to ready herself to keep on walking despite her injured leg. Tamera noticed something off; the person after her could easily by pass her and go ahead. She was slow and limping, but the opponent didn't, she just stayed behind her and attacked her relentlessly.

The sound of an alarm pierced through their ears; someone had finished. Desperation and adrenaline rushed through Tamera. She _needed_ to finish this. She picked up her pace and ignored the pain that was starting to cause 'pins and needles' down her right side. She managed to get enough distance between her and her opponent to use one of her strongest attacks, 'move' she murmured using every bit of her magical energy into one attack.

A wall of wind energy from every corner blocked her opponent from dodging this attack. It hit, and Tamera heard a slight grunt.  
She used her chance to run through the rest of the maze and prayed no one would encounter her from then on.

* * *

Back at the stands, the crowd was quiet, all watching in anticipation and hope that their guild would make it to that white line. Team Fairy Tail A and B were both on the edge of their seats praying for their Nakama to score points.

Sting hadn't realized how tense he was, his fist was shaking in anticipation and his breathing was very shallow.  
Tamera was injured, very injured too. That made him mad and he badly wanted to grab her, attack the opponent until they were out cold and put her somewhere safe where no one could get to her.  
But despite his anger, he felt amazed at her determination; she kept walking through the pain. He liked that about her, he liked that _a lot_.  
Though he didn't understand why. It didn't matter why right now, all he cared about was her safety.

Sting got a good glance at Tamera's opponent and he knew she was from 'Raven Tail'. She seemed cruel and most likely had an awful personality; he could tell by her facial expressions and wicked grinning.  
He did not recognize her, so he figured she was a new member. The 'Raven Tail' member has dark blue hair, almost black with gold eyes. She was tall for her age and had a lot of muscle on her limbs, for a woman at least.  
Tamera had injured her greatly, the wall of wind get her down for several minutes. That meant Tamera was too far to catch up too now. Sting already knew he hated that 'Raven Tail's' member the most.

* * *

Tamera was almost at the end, she could feel it and no one had encountered her yet. The white line that indicated the finish soon came into view, she was so happy with herself that she made it that far. She smiled a toothy grin as she approached and when she got close enough she leaped over to it, using every bit off strength to get over that line.

She went over the line and hit the floor hard. Her body twitched and ached, but the pain almost disappeared when she heard the alarm. She hadn't won, but she scored two points for her guild.  
Tamera reached her fist in air in glee, but even that was too much, she soon lost conciseness and awoke again in the infirmary, surrounded by her smiling Nakama.


	19. Chapter 18

_Lucy had walked out to the arena in time to watch Tamera finish the maze. _  
_Natsu lightly tapped her back with a smile and promised her that Tamera would get those points and that he would win the next day._

But Natsu's kindness was soon forgotten when Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane and even Luxus all rushed to see if their fellow Nakama was okay after her turn, but the medic's had arrived before they got there and started to carry her to the infirmary.

"It's okay, it looks worse than it really is." One of them said breathlessly as they by passed Fairy Tail's members.

Everyone followed behind the medics into the infirmary with Wendy, she wasn't able to watch much of Tamera's part of the games but looked horrified as she entered.  
"It looks worse than it really is, she gained us two points. More than what I could do, I'm… proud of her." Lucy told Wendy as they waited for medics to their jobs and leave again.

As soon as they finished Tamera's friends rushed to her bed to look over her. She laid on the bed silently, her breath seemed shallow, her face had lost colour and she looked very pale.  
Her clothes were shredded and exposed much of her skin. Her right leg looked the worst, it's bandaged all the way up to almost her waist and she looked utterly exhausted.

…

Tamera was dreaming; she knew that. Seeing Eiji smiling down at her gave it away. He was dead, there was no other way. Right?  
Memories surrounded Tamera, they were of her past all in order of what she could remember.  
They mostly surrounded her Father, Eiji and Akira.

But when the peaceful memories faded into the tragic memories, she stirred in her sleep with a frown and started to mumble something unintelligible.

"Tamera." Lucy whispered.  
"She's having a nightmare. I think" Natsu replied, looking at over his friend with worry.  
"Should we wake her?" Lucy asked just as worried, and Natsu only shook his head, making his spikes of salmon hair fall over his forehead.  
"She needs her sleep." Natsu said.  
"I will heal her as soon as possible" Wendy told them. She was feeling so guilty that she didn't the strength to do so now.  
"Wendy, don't strain yourself, Tamera does needs healing but she'd hate it if you over worked yourself." Gray informed from beside them and everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"O-okay" Wendy replied; her voice was almost a whisper. She felt terrible.

Tamera settled in her sleep and she suddenly smiled. Just about everyone around her wondered what the sudden change was.

_Tamera felt warmth around her torso; she knew someone was holding her. But who was holding her? Eiji, Akira? It was one of them, it had to be. She thought. But as her embrace tightened, she peered up towards of the owner of the strong arms. It wasn't Eiji or Akira. _

_Instead, he has more angular features, blonde hair that stuck up in odd ways and piercing blue eyes. It was Sting; the boy from Sabertooth. "Sting?" She asked. He just smirked wickedly and dipped his head down towards hers. He was about to kiss her. But just before he had the chance to brush his lips against hers, she shoved him away in embarrassment and fright. _

__She then awoke from her dream filled slumber.  
"Tam, you're awake!" Lucy said with glee.  
"Hum…" She mumbled groggily. Lucy almost laughed; Tamera wasn't ever good when she woke up; she always felt zombified and even thinking of her own name was hard enough for her.  
It took a second for Tamera to wake up; usually it'd take a great amount of caffeine but the shot of pain through her leg had woken her right up.

Tamera then noticed both Team A and B were surrounded around her, they were all smiling down at her. She didn't understand; she had lost.

"Everyone… I'm so sorry!" She choked out, trying to hold in a sob.  
Natsu only raised a brow and she realized he was no longer smiling.  
"Tamera, don't get all down on yourself because you lost. You gained us our first points, so be proud of that. We'll definitely win this year's games. Just you watch."  
Tamera nodded and looked down at her lap, her eyes stung from being on the verge of crying.  
_I'm not going to cry, there's a lot more things in this world to cry about._ She repeated in her thoughts. The chanting worked; she no longer felt the need to cry. But maybe, she needed to eat lots of ice cream or chocolate to comfort herself.

"We should get back to the arena, I think we should watch to know what to expect later on." Gray said. Natsu nodded and looked at Lucy, as if he was asking for permission to leave.  
"Yeah, get some rest Tam. I don't want to hear you doing otherwise." Lucy smiled slightly and followed their friends out of the infirmary.

Suddenly Lucy and Wendy were alone, they talked for a while but eventually a sweet slumber grabbed them both.

Sting watched as two girls from Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus fight each other. He had to be honest, it was boring. Neither was strong enough to his standards. He even tried to fight off the need of a loud yawn. He almost won.

Not being able to watch anymore, his mind wondered.  
And suddenly the dark haired girl from Fairy Tail filled his thoughts. He wanted to see her; he needed to know she was okay.  
So he left.

Sting knew where Fairy Tail was staying, he found it by following a scent of lavender scented perfume and fruity flavored shampoo. Those were definitely what he could smell on the night they had their first proper conversation.

He dodged anyone he saw and eventually found the infirmary where two of Fairy Tail's members were lying asleep.  
As he entered, he could smell chemicals and a strong scent of blood. He could only hope it wasn't Tamera's.

He found one bed, but instead of black hair, the girl had blue. That definitely wasn't Tamera.  
Sting turned around and he noticed her small form lying on the bed in a comfortable sleep.

He stepped closer to her bed in a slow pace and as he got close enough, he spotted her bandaged leg.  
For some reason, he felt that uncomfortable feeling again and he had the same sudden urge to take her somewhere deep and dark; somewhere only he could find her.

She looked relatively fine and relief had poured over him.

* * *

_I would like to say a big thank you for those who have reviewed. I keep writing because of you! 3  
The more the reviews come, the more I write. _

_**Note**__; If you are going to criticize my work, (fair enough, you dislike my writing and that's your opinion) but be sure to give tips on how to improve. I'm doing this to get better and so this would help me a lot. Thanks. _

_-Jade. xx_


	20. Chapter 19

_**I wanted to update earlier, but I had internet troubles. Over 1000 words :/  
**__**Reviews?**_

* * *

_This feels so wrong! _Sting thought while he looked over her; he felt like an obsessed stalker. After several seconds he decided that it was time to leave. Sting moved forward but he misjudged where to step and unfortunately knocked a cup of water from the bed side table. Sting went to catch it, but he didn't catch it in time.  
He winced as it hit the ground and smashed into small glass pieces.  
Sting swore and quickly bent to pick it up, he probably should have just left, but he had a displeasing thought of her stepping on the glass and hurting herself even more.

Tamera's sleep seemed dreamless to her; the only thing she could remember was hearing a rather large cracking noise and a few curse words following.  
Tamera awoke in distraught; she swore she was under attack or something.

Tamera looked around the room, her vision was a little blurry and she could only spot out Wendy who was still asleep soundlessly.  
"Damn" She heard a male's voice mumble from below. She didn't recognize the voice at all, this made her sit up as quick as her sore body would allow.

At the side of the bed she found someone kneeling while fiddling with something in his hands. At first she didn't realize who it was, and she knew it is definitely because of her grogginess.

"W-what is… going on?" She asked, to her it sounded normal. But it sounded like a mumble from anyone else.  
Sting went rigid by the sound of her voice. Sting turned around, he knew he had the guiltiest look plastered on his face. Though it took her a second, she realized who she was looking at.  
"S-S-Sting?!" She stammered.  
"Uh… Hi?" He managed to say back.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked. There was a slight pause before he answered.  
"I came to see if you were okay" He said.

She should have felt touched, but she remembered that sick grin on his face when her close friend in Fairy Tail had lost.  
"You should leave." As soon as the words slipped out, she regretted it.  
"Aw that's a bit harsh, Tam" He smirked and stood with pieces of glass in his hands. Her chest felt heavy when he said that, only three people called her that and it was; Lucy, Akira and Eiji.  
"My name… It's Tamera."  
Sting turned around to place the glass in the closest bin.  
"I know." He said and looked at her with his unscarred brow arched.  
Tamera just shook her head, making her messy hair fall over her face.

After an awkward silence that felt like hours, Sting spoke up."Anyway, as harsh as that was, you're right; I should leave." He said as turned on his heel. Sting flicked his tanned hand in the air like he had done the other night.  
"Just don't tell anyone I visited. I doubt anyone -especially Natsu-san- would appreciate it if anyone found out I was here. 'Till next time" He turned wink at Tamera before leaving the room.

That wink made Sting look a whole lot more attractive and it left Tamera feeling a little flustered.

* * *

Today's' games had finished, the guild members and the audience scattered from the arena.  
Fairy Tail's members, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna and Gray walked down the hall towards the infirmary. Natsu has his arm slung around Lucy's shoulders. This was usual for the two lately, Natsu would wrap one arm around her shoulders as they walked, even if they were having a conversation or not.

While they walked to see their injured friends; Natsu and Gray were arguing over who was stronger between the two but neither Lucy nor Lisanna took any notice as they were in deep conversation about todays' games.  
Natsu directed Lucy down the hall and leaned towards her to indicate to turn, after all she wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking.

They all entered and to Lucy's displeasure; Tamera was standing, well sort of. She leaned against the wall for support; she stood meters from her bed without anyone or anything to help her walk.  
Then as her friends looked over her with unpleased expressions, they noticed that she had stripped off her bandages. Her sore leg was covered in purple and blue bruising and the odd scratch here and there. It looked very painful.

"Hey guys… I'm just trying to get to the shower." Tamera smiled but even that seemed to hurt for her.  
"Do you like causing yourself misery or something?" Gray asked as Lucy and Lisanna made their way to help her.  
"Not particularly, no." She said as she placed a hand through her hair. She was definitely in for a scolding soon, their expressions said it all.

"Jeez Tam, I told you to rest" Lucy muttered as she grabbed Tamera small arm and looped it around her shoulders for support.  
"You should have listened to her, Tamera!" Lisanna scolded. She was rather annoyed with Tamera; she has her serious voice on.

Lisanna did the same as Lucy and directed her to the showers as they boys waited by Wendy's bed.

Wendy's eyes then fluttered open, she looked and felt a whole lot better.

"Wendy! You okay?" Natsu asked when he realized she was awake.  
"I'm fine Natsu-san, I'm feeling much better now, thank you." Wendy said with a genuine smile.  
"That's good to hear" Natsu smiled in return and Gray nodded in agreement.  
"Tamera?" Wendy asked.  
"She's… okay. Being stubborn as usual, she won't sit and rest long. Driving everyone- especially Lucy and Lisanna- absolutely mad." Gray answered for Natsu.

Wendy let out a chuckle and when Lucy and Lisanna left Tamera alone again, the sound of running water echoed through the room.

"What do we do with her?" Lucy asked sarcastically as she shook her head.  
Lisanna shrugged, she felt the same as Lucy. Tamera was just trying to make them worry more; Well Lisanna was convinced anyway.

None of Fairy Tail's members still didn't know much about Tamera's life before Fairy Tail. Lucy knew she didn't get along with her father and it was quite obvious someone important to her had left her because some of the members noticed sad expressions whenever Natsu talks to Lucy or Lisanna. But she has never mentioned what happened and it seemed rude to just ask her like that.  
But Lucy was confident that she'd one day tell them soon.

No one talked for a few seconds because they were all thinking of Tamera's past, but Lucy decided to break the uncomfortable silence,  
"uh I should go find her clothes" Lucy said as she left the room as quickly as she could.  
"You mean she intended on showering without getting clothes for herself?" Gray asked; looking rather stunned.  
Natsu and Wendy started to laugh at Tamera.  
"I think she was so excited about showering, that she forgot what she was to do after the shower" Wendy replied.

Gray then joined on the laughter and several minutes passed before Lucy returned with clothes for Tamera.  
After a long wait, the sound of running water stopped and Tamera appeared at their side, feeling a lot better.  
"You're so lucky we're too tired, otherwise we'd give you a piece of our minds" Lucy said turning away.  
"I know, thank you" Tamera smiled; she knew that Lucy was just worried.

Lucy just exited the room with her cheeks puffed out like a child. Natsu followed behind and thought of all the moments until now, that she made that kind of expression with him. It was definitely her 'I worry too much, but I won't let you see it' expression.  
Natsu loved it too.


	21. Chapter 20

**It's been a long while since my last update, hasn't it? Gomen, has had me busy... **

**The usual, ****_reviews_********please? :'3**

* * *

"Lisanna, could you help me back to the bed?" Tamera asked as she leaned against the door frame to hold herself upright, as much as the shower helped; her leg still felt incredibly weak.

Lisanna frowned but accepted and began to link Tamera's arm around her shoulder like before. Tamera knew that Lisanna was mad for ignoring their pleas to rest. She just hates sitting still long and besides that, a shower was definitely what she needed.

Tamera leaned against her friend for support and as they walked, they stayed silent.  
"Oi I'm going back to the Inn. Tamera, Wendy, just take it easy will ya'?" Gray waved and exited after Tamera stiffly nodded towards him. Gray doubted Tamera would listen, but there was a small chance she would. It's better to be safe than sorry, after all.

"Alright, Tamera I'm going back to the Inn as well. I'd say 'take care' but now I know you won't so I guess, bye Tamera, Wendy." Lisanna smiled awkwardly and left Tamera and Wendy alone in the dark.

* * *

Lucy found herself feeling warm; a little too warm. The heat woke Lucy from her slumber, she tried to move, but she couldn't.  
Something heavy and hot was draped around her waist and Lucy could feel rough material pressed into her back.  
It was definitely Natsu who had invaded her privacy and decided to crawl into her bed.

Lucy elbowed his stomach twice before he woke. Natsu mumbled something unintelligible as he rubbed his eye from tiredness. "Get out" she whispered.  
Natsu only shook his head and hugged her tighter. Lucy elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Ouch… Wait, how did I…?" Natsu mumbled as he sat up patting the saw spot on his stomach.  
Natsu had no idea how he got from his bed to hers. It was quite odd.

Natsu was lucky it was dark, because he was definitely blushing.  
"Sorry Lucy…" He whispered as he got out of the bed.  
Lucy almost regretted telling him to leave, it was cold and he was the best source of heat. Lucy hugged the sheets tighter around herself.

* * *

"Oi where the heck have you been?" Rouge asked from behind Sting. Sting almost jumped out of his skin. He _hated_ it when his comrade would just show up from in the dark.  
"Sting-kun~" Lector said running towards the blonde boy.  
"Sorry, just needed time to myself, I guess." Sting said walking towards the inside of the Sabertooth hotel.  
"Any later and Master would ask questions…" Rouge told Sting.  
"Fro thinks you're just in time Stink-kun." Fro said happily as he walked on the other side of Rouge.

* * *

Morning came too quickly, everyone gathered right outside the infirmary and Tamera had woken from her loud companions.  
When Tamera had woken up properly, she called out in the hall "Elfman"  
Elfman walked to her bed side and looked at her with confusion.  
"Can you… take my place until Wendy is ready to go back?"  
"Yes of course, it's a man!" He said rather too excitedly.  
Tamera could see in the corner of eye; a rather pissed off Evergreen. Tamera figured she had a problem with his 'man' statements.  
"Thank you" She replied.  
Elfman smiled and nodded, then the whole team left once again.

* * *

During yesterday's match, the man from Team B; that Erza had seemed to know had lost. Tamera only had found out because of Gajeel's pointless complaints and so the Tamera had began to feel even worse.  
Her guilty thoughts were interrupted by Porlyusica and Charla entering the infirmary.  
"You!" The old lady exclaimed as she walked over to Tamera.  
Tamera would have run for the hills if she could. That lady was definitely scary.

"If you keep over-exhausting yourself, then I have to stay here longer" The purple haired lady grumbled as she gathered different types of salves for Tamera's injured leg.  
As she placed the strange liquids over her sore leg, Tamera flinched. She expected pain, but found none and surprisingly the lady was quite gentle.

Tamera then noticed Charla's saddened expression. "Charla, what's wrong?" Tamera asked concerned.  
"I had another vision… we need to talk."  
Charla used her wing magic to place herself in Tamera's lap. Porliyusica still tended to Tamera's wounds while Charla spoke.

"I saw Mercurius collapsing and someone inside was singing… It was Lucy"  
Porliyuisca almost dropped the valve and Tamera was rigid.  
"Your visions… they are usually right?" Tamera said in a low voice.  
"They are…" Charla nodded.  
"Do we tell Lucy?" The healer asked.  
"Soon, not yet…" Charla said as she flew down to sit next to a sleeping Wendy.

Tamera hated hiding things, but it wasn't her place. Was it?

* * *

And so the second day of the Grand Magic Games had started, and Natsu had been picked for the worst game. It was Chariot, meaning him on moving vehicles without Trioa.  
Lucy felt like giving up right then, but it was Natsu, he'd pull through. Well she hoped so anyway.  
Tamera could watch it from a screen within the infirmary, watching Natsu fail was almost painful for her to watch. But then she saw that mysterious boy from Sabertooth, suddenly appear and he looked almost as bad as Natsu. Tamera threw her hand over her mouth before she had the chance to laugh. She realized that it wasn't just a Natsu thing, but a Dragon Slayer think instead.  
_How cute_ she thought as she watched. It was definitely getting mentioned the next time she speaks to Laxus. He would have the same problem after all.

She watched as the three remaining Dragon Slayers running in last place, she sighed at them bickering and started to cry at Natsu's encouraging words.

When Natsu's match ended, Lucy carried a rather sickly Natsu on her back.  
Tamera sure didn't know how she managed to carry his largely muscled body.  
Porlyuisca looked over Natsu and Lucy watched in concern.  
"Will he be okay?" She asked.  
"He's fine Lucy" The lady replied.

Lucy later left the infirmary and Tamera still didn't know whether to inform her or not.  
Soon enough, Tamera's small energy depleted and sleep took over once again.

* * *

Natsu awoke much time later with his female friends missing and off putting scent around him.  
He knew something was up, Tamera could barely walk and Wendy was still weak. They did not get out of the beds on their own.

Someone had taken his friends and Natsu was not pleased.


	22. Chapter 21

**More ****_reviews_**** would be lovely ❤**

* * *

By accident, the next Fairy Tail participator was Elfman instead of Erza.  
He had accepted and many thought he was crazy, especially Evergreen, but that was her covered up concern for the man.

Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus was his opponent and when everyone thought Elfman wouldn't stand a chance, the man made a bet, and it was him being able to stay the night with his sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna whom are his strength. That gave the male Strauss sibling enoughdetermination to win.

* * *

Natsu had picked up the pace, he followed the scents of his friends and found them being carried over a few unfamiliar man's shoulders.  
"Oiiii, give my friends back!" He growled angrily.  
Then men kept running, so Natsu ran faster.

Tamera opened her eyes, her vision blurred, but she could out that it was Natsu running for her.  
"Natsu?" Then she noticed she was no longer on the white bed and was being carried over a strangers shoulder.  
"H-hey! Let me down this instant!" Tamera yelled as she punched the mans' back. It did not work as well as she planned, it was if he didn't even feel it.  
"Natsuuuu! Quick, save me this instant!" Tamera yelled out in desperate anger, towards her friend who was now closing in.

Down near the stadium, despite the cheers, Sting sensitive ears picked up Tamera's plea for help. Sting followed the sound and from a long distance he could see as Natsu ran to save her.

* * *

One of the men looked behind and noticed Natsu was right behind him and seconds later, Natsu had taken him down. Tamera fell to the ground, hitting her saw leg on the way down and shrieked in pain.  
Natsu didn't seem to notice because he had just taken down the man who had Wendy over his shoulder.

But Sting did, he heard her shriek of pain and he hated that noise. When it came from his enemies, sure it was almost pleasing, but for some reason, hers just made his who body stand rigid.

Wendy had now awoken from falling to the ground; she appeared over to find Natsu staring down the now tied up captors and Tamera clutching her saw leg.  
"Tamera-san!" Wendy said with concern as she rushed over to help.  
"Stay still." Wendy told her.  
"But you're still weak" Tamera tried moving away but Wendy refused.  
"I'm feeling much better, please, your leg will never heal otherwise" Wendy was really concerned. Tamera nodded.  
"Thank you" She said.

"Oi Tamera, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, barely looking.  
"Natsu-san, Tamera hurt her leg while competing remember? You let her fall to the ground with her bad leg!" Wendy sighed and placed her palms in front of Tamera's leg and she suddenly felt warmth and relief from the pain.  
"Sorry, I forgot" Natsu turned and looked rather guilty.  
Tamera smiled her sweetest smile, "It's fine Natsu. W-who are they?" She asked.

Natsu shrugged and they turned from the cheers of their friends. They looked down to see that Elfman had won. All three smiled. But then that was interrupted by two guards rushing over.  
"What's going on here?" One of the suited men asked.  
"Those guys just randomly kidnapped_ my_ Nakama" Natsu said, rather crossly.  
"I don't think it was random Natsu" Tamera said as she stood, now fully relieved from her pain.

"So?" The other guard said looking at the tied up men.  
"It was out order, we were to take the girl in the infirmary, the girl Natsu carried in. We weren't so sure, so we took both."  
"The girl Natsu carried in?" Tamera asked in a low tone.  
There was a slight pause before everyone realized.  
"Lucy!" The three of them said, stunned.

_Lucy? Why her? No, they aren't having her. _Natsu thought as he stormed his way back and the girls followed behind and left the guards to get rid of the captors.

* * *

Sting watched as she left and instantly regretted it; he could see Tamera, walking perfectly fine, walking between the two Dragon Slayers with a smile on her face.

It was as if nothing ever happened and It irritated him, but he wished she'd smile like that with him. His chest felt heavy and suddenly wanted to fight Natsu more so than ever. Which was something he thought, could never happen.  
Was this emotion he was feeling, jealousy? Sting wished he knew.

That spell he thought he was under earlier was again on his mind. He just didn't understand why he would care for another person except for Lector and his Partners; Rouge and Fro. _Especially_ because she's a member of Fairy Tail, just made it all that more surprising. He barely knew her, but a part of him wanted him want to know everything about that girl. He decided to listen to that side of him because it would kill him otherwise.

Natsu followed Tamera and Wendy out of the Infirmary, both girls decided that they did not want to stay there much longer.  
So Tamera collected her small bathroom supplies that Lucy had carried in for her a few nights ago.  
Natsu sat on Tamera's bed and watched as both girls collected their needed items, but then something caught his nose. It was a faint scent, different from the girls and the captors, but familiar too.

Then the memory of meeting the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers came to mind. Natsu seemed shocked. "Oi Tamera, who's been this infirmary?!"  
_Oh no, he probably figured it out! _Tamera started to panic, she did not want Natsu mad with her. Tamera decided to stay quiet.  
"It was someone from Sabertooth, wasn't it?" Natsu asked, now off the bed and walking closer to her. Tamera broke, she couldn't lie too him.

"Sting... He came to see me, he was worried for me. I think. Sorry I didn't say anything, he asked me to keep quiet." Tamera lowered her head down towards in apology towards the Salamander.  
"I find it hard that someone who could kill their own parent, caring for someone else. If he comes by again, tell me and I'll tell him to leave you alone." Natsu said as he walked to the door frame, Tamera nodded and both she and Wendy followed closely behind.  
Natsu was probably right, but it really stung. Just why would he lie about it?  
She needed to talk to him again, but a part of her was scared that he was lying.  
Still, she knew facing the boy was best.

_Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow! _She thought, but little did she know, that she would be seeing the boy way before then.


	23. Chapter 22

**Guess what? I am continuing, I had so many people saying not to or they will be disappointed.  
Sorry It took so long to update and to let know this, for some reason, this chapter took longer than usual to write.  
So I shall go on, I may write quick one-shots of Sting and Tamera in a relationship as well though,** **what do you think?**

* * *

Tamera should have known better; she figured that she wouldn't have to endure the infirmary again, but she had forgotten that Elfman had fought a rather tough opponent.

So there she was again; standing behind the crowd of people surrounding Elfman. Something was making her uncomfortable, maybe it was the reminder of her pain or the fact she was so new to the guild? After all, they were discussing memories, which none Tamera had been a part of. Feeling rather left out, Tamera left the infirmary.

* * *

She found herself outside, back where she had started to train.  
The park looked different during the day; she noticed how green the grass is and how big the area is. Tamera was in awe as she walked through the park; it looked beautiful.  
"Oi" Tamera flinched in fright and almost jumped out of her own skin.  
The voice began to laugh, it was deep and familiar.  
Tamera turned around and found none other than Sting.

She sighed in response from the annoyance of him laughing at her, he walked closer to her and she realized how much taller he is to her. The boy bent and casually grabbed Tamera's right leg, which was the one that had been badly injured during her fight.  
Tamera stood in shock for a second, but when she realized how idd this was, she reacted and pulled her knee back from his grip and tried to knee him in his stomach.  
Would have worked, but his reflexes were too fast and he had caught her leg and dropped it again.

"I see your leg is fine, someone in Fairy Tail must use healing magic." He said as if she hadn't just tried to kick him, and that infuriated her; he couldn't just grab a girl he barely knows and act like it was nothing.

"Well done, captain obvious." She replied.  
Sting only smirked in response.  
"Seriously, what do you want from me?" Tamera asked feeling annoyed at the fact he always appears around her.  
"Nothing in particular." He replied getting quite close into her personal bubble.  
_Smart ass, _she thought to herself as she stepped away.

Tamera then turned on her heel and began to leave, but her elbow was suddenly gripped by Sting and she was then pulled back slightly and unable to walk any further.

"S-Sting!" She said angrily.  
"Why are you always so angry with me, but so nice with everyone else?" He asked. He seemed curious too, which was odd; she'd only seen his cocky side.  
Then again, Natsu could be right about him. She thought it was best not fall for it.

"I don't… trust you." She whispered her reply.  
That stung, that sting a lot.  
Sting had let go of the girl in shock, and he watched as Tamera walk away from him.  
_It shouldn't hurt, should it? But... No one has rejected me like that before…_ He thought as he too walked away. With his hands clenched at his sides, he was fighting his frustration.

Tamera stopped for a second and slightly turned to look back at him. She looked _guilty_.  
He fought every urge to run after her and yell at her, he was angry and confused. If he did go after her, what exactly could he say to her?  
_It isn't her fault, is it?_ So many thoughts ran through his mind as he began to pick up the pace, he no longer wanted to smell her flower like scent of the perfume she had been wearing.

* * *

Tamera had found herself by the bar where her guild mates where usually found these days, Cana was cradling a barrel of alcohol, Gray and Juvia had also found themselves there and she spotted Kinanna and Mirajane in the distance.

She tried to avoid Cana, not because she doesn't like her or anything like that. It was because Cana was known to be very persuasive to drinking with her. She really didn't want to do that now. She decided that visiting Mirajane and Kinanna would be the safest way to go; she passed Gray and Juvia with a wave and sat to talk with her two bar maid friends.

"Hey Tamera, you left by yourself in the infirmary, are you okay?" Mirajane smiled sweetly as she greeted her.  
"Huh?" Tamera paused. "The infirmary made me feel queasy, that's all. I didn't think anyone noticed." Tamera let out a breathless laugh.  
Maybe Mirajane saw through that lie, because she gave quite the quizzical look, but fortunately she didn't ask.  
"Of course we did- well not right away, still, you should go talk to Lucy because she's worried, I think." Kinanna told her. Tamera nodded in agreement.

She should probably do that soon, she is with Natsu; Lucy and being upset, was not a good mix.  
"I should probably go talk to her then." Tamera stood and with a wave goodbye she headed to find the nearest shower. After all if Natsu was around, he would for sure smell Sting and she wanted to keep their encounters as secret as possible because there so many conclusions that Fairy Tail could come too. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if they trusted her yet and that was what she wanted most but of course, a certain blonde Dragon Slayer, was making it whole lot harder for her.

It was most likely the quickest shower she'd even had: not that she didn't enjoy it, she just prefers lengthy showers.  
Tamera had spent barely ten minutes in the shower and now had to find Lucy.

* * *

Sting had found himself back at where the Sabertooth members were located; he sat by himself at a table with a huge cup of sake. No one dared approached the boy, not even his closest friend Lector. Everyone could feel the dark aura, Sting obviously was not in a good mood.  
"Rouge-kun, what do you think is wrong with Sting-kun?" Lector asked sitting by the bar on the opposite side of the room where Sting sat. Rouge only shrugged as he no idea himself.

Rouge looked at Lector and Lector looked at Rouge and it was like they were internally deciding who would be the braver soldier and ask him what is wrong.  
"Fro will see what is wrong!" Fro said as she passed the two boys.  
"Fro…" Rouge said as both Lector and Fro hesitantly followed.

"Fro wants to know what is wrong with Stink-kun?" Fro said at Stings feet.  
Sting had only peered down at the curious exceed and took a rather large gulp of his sake before answering.  
"It's nothing, someone just said something that pissed me off" Sting finally said.  
There was a slight pause before anyone said anything, then someone broke the silence.  
"Who?" Rouge asked.  
"It's no one _important_." He replied and Rouge knew straight away he was lying, but he doubted he'd tell him even if he said anything, so he stayed quiet.

* * *

Another day or so went on: Sting had tried to forget that weird, small girl from Fairy Tail. Not that it worked well, however Sting started to have this feeling that he would be fighting the man he looked up to as a kid, in just short a while. So he did not let his mind wander. His concentration was solely on defeating Natsu for the sake of his beloved friend Lector.


End file.
